Forgotten
by Mariebq
Summary: “La joven que camina al pie de Sesshoumaru-sama. La humana del Lord de las tierras del Oeste”
1. Regreso

FORGOTTEN

Es que si no fuera prohibido, no lo habríamos deseado más.

–Sesshoumaru-sama. Espéreme, onegai. –suplicó, agitada, pero su amo, más frío que el mismísimo hielo, le ignoró deliberadamente. Como de costumbre.

No esperaba respuesta, porque nunca llegaría. Obviamente.

O, ¿Tal vez, no?

Debía aceptar que desde que el pequeño Jaken-sama desertó, su amo se había convertido en un ser de inestable carácter. Eso le asustaba mucho más. A decir verdad, le atemorizaba a sobremanera no saber de qué manera podría reaccionar Sesshoumaru-sama. De antaño, nada en él llegaba a sorprenderla, pero ahora… la sorpresa, que podría resumirse en ataque de nervios, era peligrosamente cuestionable.

– ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! –exclamó.

Él descendió la velocidad de su paso, aliviando a una cansada Rin. Vaya que el perfectísimo ser que caminaba, ahora, delante de ella, era volátil.

Repentinamente, su amo detuvo el andar. Ella, por inercia, también lo hizo, quedando a no menos de un paso de su magnífico señor.

–Rin. –llamó. La chica dio un par de pasos delante de su amo. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones, mostrándole su níveo rostro en una mueca de confusión.

–Dime, ¿por qué deseas permanecer a mi lado? –inquirió.

– ¿Señor? –dijo, agudizando un poco más la mueca contraída de confusión en su rostro.

–Una vez, me dijiste que te producía paz, el permanecer a mi lado. –recordó seriamente.

–Así es, mi Señor. –corroboró, al tiempo que asentía. Sesshoumaru, como pocas veces, esbozó una imperceptible, para el ojo humano, sonrisa.

–Han pasado diez años. –comentó. –Diez años, desde que me sigues. –continúo. –Y exactamente, tres, desde que te ordené que te fueras. –puntualizó.

– ¿Por qué me dice todas éstas cosas? –reclamó ella.

Él sonrió abiertamente, sorprendiéndola.

–Has crecido mucho desde que te conozco. –dijo. –Ahora, eres una mujer.

– ¿Quiere que me vaya? –preguntó atolondradamente. Ése era su mayor temor.

–Te equivocas. –la reprendió. –Deseo algo más. –afirmó, y retomó su marcha.

Rin suspiró aliviada, pero recordó, en un momento de lucidez, lo que su amo puntualizó al final. ¿Qué cosa que deseara su amo, por difícil que fuera de conseguir, no obtendría él?

Ninguna.

–Rin. –le llamó. –Regresaremos al palacio. –informó a su joven pupila.

La chica se acerco, y él se detuvo. Acortó distancia, prudentemente, y se transportó, junto con ella, en una esfera de energía, hasta su "hogar".

Fueron cuatro largos años, los que permanecieron viajando. Lejos de todo.

Y ahora, regresaban. Tranquilamente.

Totalmente inaudito.

Desde que llegaron, y fueron recibidos como se les recibe a un gran rey, y a su princesa, no tuvieron más contacto. Él se dirigió inmediatamente a su recámara. Y ella, se dirigió jardín en el que, si mal no recordaba, y aún primaban las costumbres de antaño, su nana, Hanasaki, estaría, como cada tarde, predispuesta a observar la puesta del sol.

Y en efecto, las costumbres de su nana no cambiaron en lo absoluto. Rin se acercó. Se le veía tan tranquila, que no se perdonaría incomodarle, así que, se retiró.

El palacio de Lord Sesshoumaru era de considerable belleza y confortabilidad. Cuando era solo una niña, la idea de caminar sola por los pasillos de éste palacio, en grandeza de tamaño, se le hacía tediosa. Pero debía de aceptar que amaba éste lugar. Amaba todo de éste lugar, en especial, sus grandes jardines. El palacio estaba rodeado, en cada punto cardinal, de jardines. Había un pequeño laberinto de arbustos sumamente altos en el jardín del sur. Inmenso ante sus ojos, cuando solo era una pequeña niña de nueve años de edad. Lo más notable es que, en cada uno de los cuatro grandes jardines, las plantaciones de flores eran conjuntivamente diferentes: en el jardín del norte, habían solamente rosas rojas; el jardín oriental, estaba plagado de árboles de sakura, que misteriosamente, estaban en flor a cada estación, sin importar cualquiera fuera; en el jardín occidental, primaban unas hermosas flores blancas. Lillium, como solía llamarles Hanasaki okaa-san; y por último, el jardín del sur, que no poseía flores de ninguna especie. Solo arbustos, y caminos en piedra. Simple, ¿no?

Aún así, era el que brindaba una mejor vista del atardecer.

Aún así, era el que más adoraba, sobre todos los demás: era el jardín en el que descubrió, con madurez, la verdad de sus sentimientos.

Después de la muerte de Kagura-san, Sesshoumaru-sama rebozó los confines del odio en su corazón. Y parecía no aparentarlo. Él, siempre tan insensible, pareció no querer suprimir en absoluto sus ya antes reprimidos sentimientos. Odio que fue liberado junto con la muerte del malvado Naraku. Del maldito que asesinó cruelmente a Kagura-san. Por ello se mantuvo alejada. A pesar de ser una niña, no era tonta. Sabía de antemano los sentimientos que Lord Sesshoumaru tenía hacia ésa mujer. Ella había aprendido a conocerle, desde que era muy pequeña. Y con ello, desgraciadamente para ella, también a amarle.

Pero él se comportaba como un padre con ella. Le cuidaba. Le protegía.

Que irónico, ¿no?

Ella jamás se comportaría como su hija.

Será posible que, aún después de la muerte de Kagura-san, ¿su amo siguiera amándole?

No quería saberlo.

Lo que tenía definitivamente claro es que ella, aún si estuviera muriendo, no dejaría de amarle. Sin importar que tan frío y distante pudiera ser su amo. Ella conocía el calor de su corazón, y se culpaba y recriminaba cada vez que podía, por haber sido la primera persona que le descongeló. Y le hizo vulnerable, al saberse vulnerable, porque él arriesgaría su vida cada que fuera necesario. Tal como lo ha hecho antes, infinidades de veces. Tal como lo ha hecho siempre.

Pero, ¿qué sabía ella del amor?

A su corta edad: dieciocho años, ¿qué podría saber del amor?

Mucho.

Y aprendería más aún, para enseñarle un poco a su Lord, siempre que él se lo permitiera.

–Vaya que recostarse a ver las nubes me hace divagar mucho. –pensó en voz alta, para dejar escapar de entre sus labios un largo suspiro. –No vale la pena meditarlo más. –concluyó. Acto seguido, se puso en pie, cuidando no ensuciar su precioso kimono de seda con el lodo, cuando, a decir verdad, ya lo había ensuciado. –Que tonta… Sesshoumaru-sama se enfadará. –soltó entre risitas, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

Luego, regresó al palacio.

Se había oscurecido. Que rápido se había pasado el tiempo. Tan rápido, que ni siquiera pudo percibirlo.

El palacio estaba rodeado –obviamente– de youkais. Para ella, y para todos, era bien sabido, que a Lord Sesshoumaru le desagradaba a sobremanera la raza humana, y todo en relación a ella, así que debía darse por sentado que ella era la única humana en ése lugar. Pero ella era la humana de Lord Sesshoumaru, Señor de las Tierras del Oeste. Con ella era diferente, porque ella le pertenecía a su amo. Y todos la respetaban, y la querían, como si se tratara de su Señor mismo.

Por otro lado, ella era muy abierta con cada inuyoukai del palacio. No les temía, en absoluto. Es más, les apreciaba, y les consideraba como a unos familiares. Y es que de esa manera era que se trataban.

Todos le conocían como "La joven que camina al pie de Sesshoumaru-sama. La humana del Lord de las tierras del Oeste"

– ¡Mi pequeña Rin! –exclamó la inuyoukai de hermosa sonrisa, interceptándola en medio del corredor.

–Oh, nana. –Llamó la muchacha, mientras que corría –literalmente– a los brazos de su nana, olvidándose de su estrecho kimono, y obviamente, resbalando, gracias a un traspié, en medio del corredor.

La mayor se horrorizó al ver la escena, y no pudo más que gritar por ayuda.

Debió haberse dado un golpe muy fuerte, ya que quedó inconsciente, pero Hanasaki decidió no informarle nada a su amo, hasta que Rin recuperara la conciencia.

–Parece que ésta niña no ha perdido lo atolondrado. –comentó al inuyoukai, alto, de tez blanca, ojos jade y cabellos turquí, que tenía a su lado, quién amable, silenciosa, y clandestinamente le ayudó a llevar el cuerpo de la atolondrada jovencita a su antigua recámara.

–Kenji, ¿crees que despertará pronto? –preguntó.

–Bueno, eso espero. Lleva cuatro horas inconsciente. –dijo. –Sesshoumaru-sama notará su ausencia, y estaremos metidos en líos. –comentó afable, entre burlas. –Sabes que la pequeña es de su propiedad.

– ¡Kenji! ¡No te burles!

–Hanasaki-chan, sabes que Sesshoumaru-sama, desde hace mucho tiempo, ha dejado de verle como la niña que ya no es.

–Oh… tienes razón. Pero, jamás lo aceptará. Eso no ayuda. –concluyó. –Pero, ¿¡De qué tonterías hablamos?! –exclamó. –Ese no es nuestro asunto.

–Rin está despertando. –anunció en hombre.

– ¡Mi niña! No me asustes de ésta manera. –reprendió Hanasaki.

–Oh, nana. Estoy tan feliz de verte. –expresó, mientras abrazaba a su nana. –Y lo estaría aún más, de no ser por éste terrible dolor de cabeza…

–Kenji-san. –llamó, luego de haberse separado de su nana. –No has cambiado nada, desde que partimos. –le alagó. –Sigues siendo igual de apuesto como en antaño. –comentó, y el aludido fue víctima de un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Veo que andan muy juntos. ¿Acaso ya son pareja? –inquirió astuta la joven, provocando un sonrojo aún mayor el inuyoukai, y uno creciente en su querida Hanasaki okaa-san. A lo que ambos negaron frenéticamente con ambas manos, en un acto de nerviosismo.

–Nos retiramos, Rin-chan. Debes estar cansada. –dijo evasivamente Hanasaki. –Mandaré a que te traigan algunas hierbas para el dolor. –complementó. Hizo una reverencia, para luego tomar bruscamente la mano de Kenji, y prácticamente, salir corriendo de la habitación de una anonadada Rin.

Hanasaki-san era una inuyoukai muy hermosa. De esbelta figura, ojos perlados; tez pálida, y cabellos negros cual cielo nocturno, que llegaban a alcanzar poco después de sus caderas. No había conocido inuyoukai más bella, y completa; no porque fuera su nana, sino porque tenía un sentido maternal tan fuerte, que sumado a sus demás atributos, le hacían una perfecta mujer. En realidad no entendía, ¿cómo era posible que alguien como ella no tuviese marido? Jamás dejaría de preguntárselo, aunque algo tendría que hacer: Era bien sabido que Kenji-san se sentía fuertemente atraído por ella. Pero tenía la certeza de que no era algo superficialmente banal. Se notaba en los ojos del inuyoukai, que no se quedaba tampoco atrás: esos ojos jade de él hacían juego con los perla de ella. –Me encantaría que se comprometieran esos dos. –pensó en voz alta.

A la mañana siguiente, Hanasaki okaa-san, como solía hacerlo siempre, entró a su habitación, abriendo las cortinas de par en par, dándole paso a la blanca y brillante luz del sol. –Mi niña, despierta. –susurró cariñosamente. – Ohayou Gozaimasu. –saludó. –Son las siete. Tenemos un par de horas para embellecerte.

– ¿Embellecerme? –repitió. – ¿Para qué?

–Pues, para Sesshoumaru-sama. –contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio de éste mundo. –Mira lo que he traído. Mi Lord me ha ordenado que te haga vestirlo. –comentó, mientras extendía en el aire un hermoso kimono de seda blanco, bordado a sus pies con hilos de oro, y un obi de éste material. Sencillo, pero hermoso.

Los ojos de Rin se deslumbraron tras el ostentoso obsequio.

–Linda, ¿te quedarás toda la mañana ahí observando como tonta el kimono, o te levantarás de la cama? –se burló la mayor. –Recuerda que el desayuno será servido a las nueve en punto. Sesshoumaru-sama enfurecerá si no estás ahí.

Rin asintió, e inmediatamente se levantó de su mullido y acolchonado futon, para luego irse hacia el baño, seguida de su querida nana, quien de antemano ya había preparado la tina, con agua tibia, y aceites de cereza.

–Vamos, pequeña, entra ahí. Tu aroma debe ser impecable para el sensible olfato de mi Lord. –aclaró Hanasaki. Le ayudó a desvestirse de sus ropas de sueño, y le dio media hora a la jovencita, para que su piel absorbiera el dulce aroma del aceite, entretanto ordenaba la recamara de su pequeña hija.

–Nana. –llamó Rin.

–Mmm…

–Dime, ¿crees que le agradaré de ésta manera a mi amo?

–Pero que cosas dices, muchacha. Le agradarías de cualquier manera. –le contestó amablemente. –Ahora vamos, saldrás de ahí. –dijo, mientras se acercaba a la tina con una gran manta en sus manos, mientras que Rin se ponía de pie, para enrollar su cuerpo entre ellas.

La condujo fuera del baño, a su habitación, y la hizo sentar sobre la banca frente al tocador, envuelta ahora en un viejo kimono de estar. –Rin, que largo está tu cabello. –comentó. –Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo peiné. –continuó, en tanto tomaba una pequeña peineta, y desenredaba los lacios cabellos de la muchacha, que llegaban mas debajo de su estrecha cintura. –Nana, eso ha sido hace muchos años ya.

La mayor terminó de peinarla, y le hizo poner de pie. Eran las ocho y media, y ya estaba casi lista: Cabello, maquillaje, manos y pies. Solo faltaba vestirla, tarea que cumplió inmediatamente.

–Sólo debo amarrar el obi, y ya estarás lista. –afirmó la nana, mientras ajustaba la tela a la cintura de Rin. – ¡Ya está! –exclamó. –Has quedado perfecta. –dijo orgullosa, mientras le observaba de pies a cabeza. –Eres ya toda una mujer. Y una muy hermosa. –le alagó, haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña jovencita. –Oh nana, muchas gracias. –dijo. –Ven, debes acompañarme. Ya casi es hora.

Acto seguido, ambas damas salieron de la recámara hasta la sala, y de ahí, al comedor.

–Sesshoumaru-sama…


	2. Gotas de Lluvia

CAPITULO 2

GOTAS DE LLUVIA

Ahí estaba. Ya lo sabía, como era natural. Desde hacía poco que había percibido aquel embriagador aroma que despedía su piel. No faltaba mucho para que ingresara en el gran comedor, en el que sólo era posible apreciar el silencio y su magnánima presencia.

Tres… Dos… Uno…

–Sesshoumaru-sama.

–Sigue adelante. –dijo con voz sobria, pero calma. La chica frente a él inmediatamente hizo caso de la orden dada por su amo. –Toma asiento.

Una vez sentada en la mesa, un par de youkais –sirvientes– entraron, cada uno con una bandeja en la mano derecha, y no hasta que el amo dispusiera, sirvieran ellos entonces los banquetes de desayuno a sus comensales, e inmediatamente tomaron prisa en retirarse.

–Mi Señor. –musitó sutilmente. Él solamente se digno a mirarle de soslayo. –Debo agradecerle su obsequio. Lo he encontrado maravilloso. –dijo, esperando la misma reacción de siempre, pero… Sesshoumaru-sama le miró con reproche. – ¿Por qué? No dije algo incorrecto, ¿cierto? –divagó ella. De repente, le vio levantarse de la mesa, dejándole ahí, sola.

Sesshoumaru se indignó. No con ella, sino consigo mismo. Se tornó iracundo al haber sentido náuseas durante el desayuno, tan sólo con verla. Últimamente, y debía aceptarlo, empezaba a sentirse incómodo con la presencia de esa niña a su alrededor, aún cuando ello le agradaba. Aún cuando lo ordenaba. Esa niña que ya no era tan niña. Ella le provocaba sentimientos, y eso no estaba bien.

Siguió caminando parsimoniosamente a lo largo del corredor. Sintió que se le hizo eterna trayectoria, mientras se reprochaba mentalmente el haber abandonado la sala del comedor. Una vez adentrado en su recámara, tomo asiento sobre un mueble sumamente mullido. Cerró los ojos profundamente, con la firme intención de no caer en sus cavilaciones singulares con respecto a su humana, porque ella era su humana, ¿no?

Vanas intenciones.

Desde hacían algunos años, sus pensamientos hacia Rin tenían siempre la misma puntualización: Ella le abatía. Le desorientaba, le desestabilizaba. Pero, él le vio crecer, ¿no? Le crió. Le alimentó. Se comportó como un padre lo hubiera hecho. Inclusive, fue capaz de arriesgar su vida por la de ella. Le redimió, y aún lo sigue haciendo. Lo ideal es que la encuentre como… una hija…

Pero, también le celó, y le protegió de cosas irrelevantes. Aun lo hace.

Tal vez sea hora de darle libertad a su humana. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella sería más feliz. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba él por alguien más? Desde que empezó a quererle. Tal vez, y solamente tal vez, quererle le resultaba inevitable. O, tal vez no.

Ya no era insensible, impasible, impávido e imbatible. Pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Lo cierto, era que aunque el deseara la felicidad de Rin, en el fondo –muy en el fondo– también deseaba recuperar sus cualidades de antaño.

Pero no deseaba alejarla de sí. Ese era su mayor problema: la dependencia, la costumbre, y, precisamente, la ausencia de éstas.

Lo haría.

Para probarse a sí que era capaz de vivir sin su humana a su lado.

Ello era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Rin quedó estática durante los minutos posteriores a la deserción de su amo. No habría podido fallar en algo. No mencionó ni una sola palabra de manera descortés, o inapropiada. Habló tan coloquialmente como su Señor merecía escuchar. Entonces, ¿Tal vez fue su apariencia?

Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza, mientras se levantaba a toda prisa de la banqueta en la que estaba sentada, y emprendió camino hasta llegar al jardín del sur.

Se sentó sobre la hierba sin importar si su hermoso kimono sufría algún daño, y gateó hasta la orilla de una pequeña laguna que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de su cuerpo, la cual se encontraba surcada por pequeñas rocas que le daban un aire muy confortable al lugar.

Habían muchos árboles a su alrededor. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba completamente, acariciando la superficie húmeda del agua con las yemas de sus dedos. Cerró los ojos. El sol, en vez de dañar sus hermosas pupilas café, languidecía para proporcionarle comodidad. Pequeñas gotas saladas surcaban los bordes de sus grandes orbes brillantes. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, respirando pesadamente. Tristemente.

El sol cedió a la gran cantidad de nubes que ocupaban la inmensidad celestial, y se ocultó por completo, y pronto, demasiado pronto, empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia. Gruesas gotas de lluvia. El cielo se compadeció de su tristeza, y quiso llorar con ella. Y la lluvia, golpeando tenuemente contra su níveo rostro, se confundía con sus saladas lágrimas, que no paraban de salir. ¿Por qué tenía éste sentimiento tan desagradable palpando en su pecho? ¿Qué era éste terrible presentimiento que surcaba su corazón, y le atormentaba?

Habían pasado un par de minutos, y aún mantenía sus ojos fervientemente cerrados. De repente, dejó de sentir el peso del agua sobre su cuerpo, por lo tanto, se obligó a abrir sus ojos, en reacción a la ausencia del contacto, encontrándose directamente con aquellos ojos miel del ser que tanto ama, y que nunca tendrá. Muy cerca, demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Se incorporó inmediatamente, y se le quedó viendo fijamente a su amo, que permanecía aún arrodillado frente a sí, y sin pensarlo más, se resguardó en su pecho, abrazándole muy fuertemente.

Al principio, la sensación del contacto fue muy extraña. Un momento después, él le correspondió, abrazándola también estrechamente, intensamente.

Seguía lloviendo. La lluvia arreciaba ahora con mucha más fortaleza que antes. Parecía que se habían confabulado, tanto el exterior como el interior, para conformar una terrible tormenta.

Sesshoumaru-sama, aún con Rin en brazos, se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar, con la parsimonia de siempre, hacia el interior de su hogar.

Una vez dentro, y aún con su humana en brazos, se dirigió a su habitación.

Los pasillos del palacio estaban vacíos. Tal parecía que no existiera ninguna otra alma, aparte de la del Señor del Palacio, y la humana que cargaba en sus brazos.

Rin siempre permaneció con sus ojos cerrados. Nunca los abrió, tal vez por gusto, tal vez por miedo. En ese momento no quería averiguarlo, ni tampoco deseaba ver a los hechiceros ojos ámbar de su Lord, aunque en otras ocasiones habría dado la vida por ello.

De repente, su amo se detuvo, y le hizo poner de pie. Se giró, y le dio un kimono. –Cámbiate pronto. Enfermarás. –mencionó él, dándole la espalda. Rin asintió inmediatamente, y procedió a desvestirse. No dudo en ningún momento hacerlo, confiaba demasiado en su Sesshoumaru-sama como para salirse. Una vez colocado su nuevo y seco kimono, que por cierto, pertenecía a su amo, le indicó al mismo que ya podía darse la vuelta.

Gotas de agua fría se escurrían de entre los cabellos y las ropas de Sesshoumaru-sama.

Permanecieron mirándose, ambos, por más de diez minutos. Sin decir nada. Parecía como si él no fuera quién iniciaría ninguna conversación.

–Mi Señor, ¿por qué me ha traído aquí? –preguntó. Él parecía absorto en su propio mundo. Parecía, groseramente, como si le ignorara de manera deliberada. – ¿Sesshoumaru-sama?

– Deseo que te marches de mi lado, Rin. –habló él. No lo deseaba, pero no iba a traicionarse a sí mismo. No lo haría. No por una mujer. –Mi Señor, ¿por qué? –respondió ella. –Acaso, ¿he hecho algo que le incomode? ¿He mencionado algo imprudente? –le cuestionó. –No tienes derecho de cuestionar mis razones. –le espetó duramente, sin tacto alguno. Rin sollozó, y descendió su cabeza. –He dispuesto todo. Te marcharás en una semana. Vivirás en un Templo y te convertirás en miko. –dijo. –Sí, mi Señor. –obedeció. –Puedes retirarte. Alista tus pertenecías.

Acto seguido, la chica salió de su habitación, cabizbaja. Era obvio que por alguna razón su amo no deseaba tenerla cerca, pero… no osaría a cuestionarlo. Haría todo cuanto su amo dispusiera, y todo cuanto pudiera hacerle feliz.

Ese era el único fin de su vida.


	3. De Antaño

CAPÍTULO 3

Al haberse retirado de la habitación de Sesshoumaru-sama, corrió por los solitarios pasillos del gran palacio que se supone era su "hogar". Si bien es cierto que jamás osaría de nuevo a cuestionar las decisiones de su amo, también lo era que sería totalmente injusto que después de tanto tiempo acompañándole, su amo le apartara de sí, sin más. Ni siquiera una explicación. En verdad anhelaba tanto vivir siempre al lado de su Señor, y si era el caso, morir en su presencia. Bah, quizá todos estos deseos eran demasiado pedir para alguien como ella.

Quizá era mejor así.

Al girar por un corredor, hacia la derecha, se encontró de frente con su querida Hanasaki okaa-san, y sin detenerse a pensarlo, se arrojó a sus brazos aferrándose fuertemente al agarre que su nana le proporcionó inmediatamente en reacción a su acto.

–Mi niña, pero ¿qué te ha puesto de esa manera? –bisbisó la mayor. –Mírate, si estas hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Rin sollozó efusivamente, y gimió aún más fuerte, en tanto la de ojos plata le abrazaba sobre protectoramente.

Hanasaki, al ver que la muchacha no hacía más que llorar, la tomó de la cintura y la guió hasta su habitación.

Rin no dijo ni una sola palabra. Solo lloró, tendida sobre su cama, y su nana estuvo a su lado hasta que cayó dormida del cansancio. ¿Quién podría hacer que su pequeña niña llorara hasta el cansancio?

Nadie más que él.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a reclamarle.

Al día siguiente, ya entrada la mañana, y como siempre, Hanasaki-san entró a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de que Rin no se encontraba en su mullido futón.

Solo podía divisar las cortinas blancas ondeándose orgullosamente frente al gran ventanal de la habitación de la muchacha.

Instintivamente, la nana se acercó a la ventana. Aquella alborada, la jovencita de ojos chocolate y largos cabellos negros se encontraba justo en la esquinilla más lejana del tejado del palacio, lo suficientemente alto como para que las hojas de los magnánimos árboles plantados en el jardín le alegraran la mañana con el frío roció, que caía casi como cascadas sobre su cuerpo.

Al verla ahí, Hanasaki decidió seguirle el rastro: levantó su kimono lo suficiente como para poder subirse a la ventana y pasar sin problemas. Caminó lenta y sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba Rin. Vaya, la chica aún estaba en su ropa de cama.

–Linda, dime, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes exponerte en fachas? –dijo ella, con tono apacible. Rin giró su rostro, regalándole a su nana la lastimera vista de su cara demacrada y cansada, y sus ojos ojerosos.

A pesar de todo sonrió, tristemente. Y ello no pasó desapercibido ante la analítica mirada de la mayor.

–Hanasaki okaa-san. En seis días partiré del palacio. –comentó.

–Así ha sido dispuesto por Sesshoumaru-sama. –agregó. Ahora podía entenderlo. Así que eso había sido. Sin meditarlo más, se arrodilló hasta donde su niña estaba, y le abrazó por la espalda fuertemente. Rin nunca solvió su falaz sonrisa, con ese dejo de tristeza.

–Nana, tengo hambre. –dijo.

–En un momento te traigo frutas. –contestó la mayor, comprendiendo que Rin no deseaba hablar del tema. Inmediatamente la soltó de su agarre, se incorporó, puso en pies y se marchó.

* * *

Había sido la mejor decisión que había podido tomar. No cabía duda de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para su humana, y para sí mismo.

No podía negar que le resultaba, de antemano, insoportable la existencia sin Rin por los al rededores, pero… aún así… no podía permitirse seguir cultivando semejantes sentimientos enfermizos por esa muchachita. Era inaudito.

Así, le estaría haciendo un favor a ella.

Caminando parsimoniosamente por el pasillo de corredor que daba hacia la cocina, se encontró de frente con Hanasaki, quién, al verle, inmediatamente le hizo una reverencia y le saludó cordialmente.

–Dile a Rin que la espero en una hora en mi recámara. –ordenó el Señor.

Y así siguió caminando como si nada, dejando atrás a una Hanasaki confundida, y con una canasta de paja llena de frutas varias.

Ella le conocía muy bien. No por nada, había sido ella quién le levantó y educó desde el momento de su nacimiento. Por ello, y todos los años que estuvo junto a él podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que algo no estaba bien con aquel al que una vez le llamó "mi niño".

Se apresuró a llevarle la fruta a Rin, y sin dar más explicaciones, le dejó tomando su desayuno tranquilamente, habiéndole pedido el favor a Kenji que le acompañara.

Al salir de la habitación de su jovencita, corrió pronto a la habitación de su otro "jovencito", tocando sutilmente la puerta de entraba a las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru-sama.

–Pase. –dijo este con su armonioso e inexpresivo tono de siempre.

Ella, obediente, abrió, y se abrió camino entre los muebles y la cantidad de pergaminos tirados en el suelo.

–Parece que hasta has olvidado lo ordenado que te enseñe a ser, eh, mi pequeño ambarito. –le dijo cariñosamente.

Sesshoumaru bufó, más no se enfado. En parte sabía que ella tenía razón.

– Hace tanto que no me llamabas así, nana. –contestó mas afablemente, para luego suspirar.

–Han cambiado muchas cosas. –agregó. – ¿Recuerdas por qué solía llamarte de esa manera? –preguntó sutilmente, mientras conseguía más cercanía al lugar en el que él se encontraba sentado. Ya sin su estola, y sin su armadura. Simplemente con un cómodo hakama negro, y el torso descubierto. Sesshoumaru le miró expectante, y negó suavemente.

–Cuando vi por primera vez tus ojos, algunos días después de que tu padre te dejó a mi cargo, me enamoré perdidamente de tus luceros ámbar, mi niño. En ese tiempo, tan llenos de sentimientos. –explicó. –Y ahora, tan inexpresivos. Tan insensibles ante los demás. –continuó, con un deje de tristeza.

–De eso, hace ya mucho, Hanasaki-san.

–Puede ser, Sesshoumaru-sama. –le dio la razón.

–Por eso, precisamente, aprendí a leer tus secas miradas. –dijo. –A mí no puedes engañarme. –amenazó. –Te conozco. Conozco tu alma y tu manera de ser. No puedes mentirme, pues lo notaré al acto. –dijo.

–Y es por esto que te digo que sé que hay algo que no está bien contigo. –espetó. Sesshoumaru bufó, ahora por molestia.

–No tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! –bramó.

–Se que tu quieres a mi niña Rin tanto como yo la quiero. –dijo. En un mohín, él se opuso a su nana.

–Y créeme, pequeño, que yo daría mi vida por cumplir tus deseos. –declaró ella. –Pero no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño de esa manera a mi niña. No puedo. –dijo, y su amo le miró duramente.

–Jamás dañaría a mi propiedad. –espetó escuetamente.

–Lo haces, querido. Y no sabes de qué manera. –contestó.

–Solo deseo protegerla. –se excusó.

–Ella no corre riesgo alguno en éste lugar. –dijo.

–Su mayor riesgo soy yo. –demandó él.

–Ella lloró hasta caer rendida del cansancio. ¿Es esa tu manera de protegerla? –exigió duramente la mayor.

–No cuestiones mis actitudes. No sabes de mis razones. ¡Lárgate inmediatamente de éste lugar! –exclamó.

Hanasaki se acercó a Sesshoumaru, y ya frente a él, colocó delicadamente sus manos sobre su cabeza. Él le miró confundido. Ella acarició por encima sus cabellos, y dejo un suave beso sobre su frente.

–Tenía deseos de hacer esto, como antes. –musitó tristemente.

–Estoy confundido, nana. –confesó él, abrazando a la mujer que le acariciaba los cabellos infantilmente, estrechándose contra el pecho de ella. –Es una opresión. No puedo soportarla. –continúo.

–Eso, hijo mío, se llama amor.


	4. Solsticio

Solsticio

"¿Cómo podrías saber si en realidad sientes amor por alguien?"

Fácil.

"Siempre que sientes amor, vas a sentir dolor."

Esas fueron las palabras de Kenji-san. A veces se le ocurrían cosas descordinantes.

Aquella tarde estuvo acompañada por Kenji-san justo hasta el crepúsculo. Luego de eso, él desertó de la habitación, dejándola sola con su respiración acompasada a la brisa que se colaba por entre los grandes ventanales que estaban abiertos de par en par, desacomodándole sutilmente los cabellos, tras sus mil y un fútiles intentos de reacomodárselos.

Sentada sobre una mullida butaca, vestía un kimono blanco. Sencillo, pero hermoso, con su obi color ópalo. Sus cabellos yacían revueltos, cayendo como catarata sobre su espalda hasta alcanzar su cintura.

Un momento después, se puso en pie y tomo camino justo hasta la habitación de baño, contigua a la suya, y se miró de pie a cabeza en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba sobre uno de los tatamis del habitáculo. Se miró de nuevo, y repitió la misma acción.

Poco a poco, fue desatando la cinta de su cintura, que cayó al suelo tal cual una hoja de un árbol en otoño lo haría. Inmediatamente retiró la yukata de sobre su cuerpo y la dejó resbalar hasta que tocara el suelo, y de nuevo miró el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el espejo.

–Esto no es ser bella. Esto no es suficiente. –musitó en voz alta.

Abrió uno de los gabinetes de un mueble que había al otro lado de la habitación, y divisó enseguida un puñal con empuñadura de plata. Un viejo regalo que Hanasaki-san le había obsequiado hace algunos años. Tomó el artefacto y lo envolvió entre un paño que encontró en el mismo lugar, y lo colocó sobre el tocador.

El agua de la tina estaba completamente helada.

Eso no tenía importancia, ya que aun cuando su piel había temblado al primer contacto, continúo sumergiendo su cuerpo dentro de la tina, sintiendo como convulsionaba gracias a las temperaturas bajas del otoño que anunciaba que el invierno venía a toda prisa.

Algo de tiempo después, cuando se dio cuenta de que el frío le había calado el cuerpo al punto en el que casi no lo sentía, salió de la tina, para luego envolver su gélido cuerpo entre un par de mantas blancas.

Habrían de ser alrededor de las nueve de la noche para entonces.

Esa noche no durmió nada bien. Su nana no paso a darle las buenas noches. Tampoco vio a Sesshoumaru-sama en todo el día.

De hecho, esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño.

Ni siquiera intento recostarse sobre el futon, no. Se mantuvo en vela, acurrucada sobre un sillón algo grande, envuelta entre las mismas mantas blancas con las que se hubo secado hace un rato, y que ya estaban secas gracias a la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Seguramente enfermaría. Los ventanales estaban abiertos aún, y las cortinas arreciaban bruscamente con el compás de la fría brisa que, por si fuera poco, le estaba calando hasta el último de los huesos de su cuerpo. Pero, ¿qué más daba, no?

Faltaba muy poco para el alba, lo sabía. La oscuridad había clareado un poco.

Hubo clareado hasta amanecer, y no hasta el amanecer de un día cualquiera. Éste era el amanecer de su último día al lado de su señor. A la mañana siguiente, sin duda, partiría de casa. Bueno, no de su casa propiamente dicha, sino de la casa de _él._

El día transcurrió sin altibajos sumamente notables, hasta aproximadamente las seis de la tarde.

Sesshoumaru-sama no salió de su habitación ni un solo momento. ¿Acaso se ocultaba de ella? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que sería su último día _juntos_?

Juntos. Esa palabra estaba totalmente fuera de contexto. Totalmente.

Oscurecería más pronto de lo común. Ya el invierno estaba tan cerca como la hora de su partida. Y lo más probable es que Sesshoumaru-sama ni se dignara a salir de sus habitaciones en todo lo que restaba de "día".

Pero no, era totalmente inaceptable no verle, aun cuando el verle fuese más terriblemente doloroso.

El clima no ayudaba mucho. Tampoco es que ella hubiera salido de su habitación, más que para comer, y aún no se había vestido. Su cuerpo estaba tan cansado como su muerte, pero sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse y darle la oportunidad de descansar.

La vida si que era cruel.

–Hiela en los alrededores. –río. –Seguro que éste frío inclemente endurecerá mas el, ya de por sí, duro corazón de Sesshoumaru-sama. –comentó al aire, con la certeza de que éste seguramente le escucharía, y, ¿por qué no? Le respondería algo sabio de entre todas las inentendibles cosas que musitaba incesantemente.

De un momento a otro, se levantó del tatami en el que se hallaba sentado, justo a un lado del ventanal abierto que dejaba pasar tanta brisa fría, que le había hecho perder la sensibilidad y colorar las mejillas y rostro en general.

Entonces sintió el frío, y se dio cuenta de que gracias a su blanca y porcelánica piel, y la brisa helada que arreciaba sobre ella, daba la impresión de haberse sonrojado.

Se escrutó intensamente en el espejo.

Rió en un momento. Su nariz parecía la de un perro alvino. Tan roja y tan fría.

Vaya, cuan alegre podían hacerle esas insignificantes cosas al ser notadas por ellas.

Rápidamente se acercó al guardarropas y tomó con prisa un kimono de estar.

De inmediato lo colocó sobre su cuerpo y, tan pronto como terminó de amarrar el obi, se fue a la cocina.

No había nadie.

Qué extraño.

–Bueno, mejor es si nadie me ve. –musitó apresuradamente.

Tomó agua del pozo de barro. Estaba helada. Se acercó al mesón y colocó la vasija sobre un fogón, el cual había ya encendido anticipadamente, y escudriñó ágilmente dentro de uno de los gabinetes hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

Hojas de menta frescas.

Una vez el agua alcanzó su punto de ebullición, ella agregó las hojas verdes una por una, hasta que el aromática se hubo colorado de verde.

Le bajó del fuego, y le sirvió en una tetera de cristal.

Seguramente que Sesshoumaru-sama también tendría algo de frío. Podía ser muy youkai y lo que él quisiera, pero su cuerpo también tenía sensibilidad.

–Eso hay que probarlo. –pensó en voz baja.

Tomó una bandeja de porcelana y se apresuro a caminar fuera de la cocina.

A cada paso que daba, y que le acercaba a las habitaciones de su amo, descendía su velocidad.

¡Qué diablos!

–Me estoy comportando como una quinceañera enamorada. –susurró en voz alta.

Rió ante lo dicho. Y quién dijo que ella no era una "quinceañera enamorada" de diecisiete años de edad.

Al fin, y a paso lento, llegó a la puerta, lo cual era difícil de creer. Pero más increíble podría llegar a ser el hecho de que se hubiera quedado ahí parada como una tonta.

Seguramente Sesshoumaru-sama ya la habría notado.

En un momento de lucidez entre tanta ensoñación se resolvió a tocar la puerta.

Fue un ligero golpe, un preciso y sutil golpe, que, con toda seguridad, Sesshoumaru-sama alcanzó a escuchar gracias a su aguda audición.

–Pasa, Rin. –le escuchó del otro lado, con su voz grave, que, produciendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, le hubo parecido casi erótico.

La chica abrió con cuidado la puerta, después de haber colocado, con mucho cuidado, la bandeja con el té sobre una pequeña mesa justo al lado derecho de la puerta que daba acceso a las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru-sama.

Una vez abierta, tomó de regreso la bandeja sus manos, para girarse y acceder al interior de la habitación, repitiendo la misma acción para poder cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sesshoumaru-sama seguramente estaría al fondo del pasillo, ya que escuchó su voz algo lejos, aunque le hubiera hecho estremecer.

Avanzó a paso lento con la bandeja sobre las manos, y los ojos estúpidamente cerrados. Cuando le dio la impresión de que había llegado al lugar en el que hallaba su señor, abrió de improviso ambas orbes.

Vaya mala hora, les hubiera dejado mejor cerrados, porque, ¿con qué se encontró?

Sesshoumaru-sama estaba sentado sobre uno de los tatamis en el suelo, recargado en una pared detrás suyo, con solo una hakama negra y el torso completamente descubierto. Rodeado de pergaminos y papeles, el cabello desordenado y sus ojos cerrados, que dejaban notar con mucha más claridad las terribles ojeras que aparecieron de hacían dos días hasta la fecha, –tiempo que llevaba sin verle al rostro– que, a pesar de todo, no lograban disuadir ése semblante tan siempre altivo.

Casi deja caer la bandeja sobre el suelo.

Suerte que su amo tuviera los ojos cerrados, aunque, al verlo en ese estado tan lastimero, dudaba mucho que su señor en realidad fuera a recriminarle por su estupidez.

En un fugaz instante, Sesshoumaru-sama abrió sus hermosos ojos ámbar y le escudriñó fieramente con la mirada.

A pesar de todo, de su taciturno semblante, y de sus ojos gélidos, –que ella quería ver cálidos– pudo ver el carácter pusilánime que demostraba su tez.

Estaba triste, sin duda.

O al menos, eso fue lo que ella pudo percibir.

Rin estaba de pie frente a su señor. No hablaba, ni se inmutaba. No, si escrutarla como lo hacía no significaba ponerle atención.

Ella también le miraba, pero a diferencia de él, lo hacía con ojos suaves, sumisos.

Porque ella siempre sería sumisa ante él, y estaría dispuesta a hacer todo cuanto él deseara.

Inclusive si tenía que sacrificarse a sí misma.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos.

Ninguno de los dos se movía. No ella. No él.

Pero Rin ya se hubo cansado de estar en pie. Inclinó su cabeza y se giró dispuesta a marcharse. El té se había enfriado para entonces.

Ése maldito hombre que tenía enfrente de ella era más frío que el hielo y más duro que un diamante.

E igualmente bello, tal cual uno verito.

Él, que solo se dedicó a mirarle, reaccionó a penas ella, tras haberse girado, dio el primer paso, y con su increíble velocidad se puso a un paso de ésta, quién se sorprendió tanto, que dejo caer al suelo la bandeja con la tetera y el par de tazas del té ahora frío, humectando a su paso todos los pergaminos, papiros y hojas que habían regado por todo el suelo.

Ella inmediatamente hizo el amague de agacharse a recoger la bandeja, viéndose impedida por un par de grandes y fuertes manos que la tomaron de manera brusca por ambos hombros, obligándole a mirar a los ojos ámbar de su dueño.

Subió su mirada de una manera tortuosamente lenta por sobre su cuerpo.

Hasta entonces no le había visto descubierto. Si estando él sentado, su pecho y abdomen le pareció tan atrevidamente atractivo, de pie era mucho mejor. Le provocó tocar su desnudez, pero se contuvo, o no pudo, de igual manera, gracias al endemoniadamente fuerte agarre del que era presa.

De nuevo, ambos mantuvieron silencio.

Pasaron unos momentos, y aún continuaba presa del agarre. Parecía como si no le fuera a soltar. Seguramente tanta fuerza aplicada le dejaría algún moretón a su piel tan blanca.

De un segundo a otro, Sesshoumaru-sama le estrujó contra su cuerpo.

Eso se sintió muy bien.

Le apretó muy fuerte por sobre sus hombros contra su pecho, y ella, se dio el lujo de rodear su cintura con sus pequeños brazos.

Gracias a Kami-sama que ella era de menor estatura que su señor, porque si no, no habría podido unirse a su amo de esa manera.

La piel de Sesshoumaru-sama era tan… suave… cremosa…

Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su señor, y así, dejó que toda la frustración que sentía tuviera libre caída al escape.

Lloró contra su pecho. Lloró, gimió y se lamentó.

Lloró muy fuerte.

No quería que ése momento acabara.

Alguien podría explicarle, ¿cómo es que había podido vivir toda su vista sin esto? ¿Sin ésta sensación tan satisfactoria?

Estaba abrazada por Sesshoumaru-sama, y no pudo evitar sentir tal cosquilleo en su vientre.

Era tan… Agradable…

De un momento a otro Sesshoumaru-sama le aflojó un poco. Luego, le soltó por completo y se separó unos pasos.

Si ésta situación les hacía tanto daño, ¿cómo es que su amo podía ser tan masoquista y cruel?

Claro, lo olvidaba, estaba hablando del Señor Sesshoumaru.

El ser más insensible del planeta.

–Ya he empezado a pensar mal de él. –mentalizó.

Le vio de nuevo, cabizbajo.

Parecía meditabundo, como si cavilara con respecto a lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Se arrepentía?

Parece que no, puesto que sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de la muchacha frente a él, y le jaló suavemente.

Con delicadeza extraña en sus movimientos.

Rin se asustó por un momento.

Él le condujo hasta adentro de sus aposentos y, soltándole, se dio la vuelta para recostarse sentado sobre la cabecera de su mullido futon, con ambas piernas extendidas a lo largo de la extensión de la colchoneta.

La miró fijamente, y le ofreció su mano.

Aún así, mantenía su rostro contraído.

Como si cargara una terrible pena.

Ella le miró un momento, y luego accedió a su petición.

¿En qué vida podría negarse ella a alguna petición de su señor?

En ninguna, claro está.

Al haberse acercado lo suficiente, él se incorporó un poco, y le miró. De nuevo le escrutaba fieramente, como antes.

En un casi amago le tomó por la cintura, y abriendo sus piernas lo suficiente, sentó a su ligera humana entre ellas, abrazándola sobre sus mismos brazos.

Su tacto parecía quemar la piel de la muchacha.

Él cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, lo cual no paso inadvertido a la jovencita que tenía entre sus piernas, y a quien acunaba como si de un pequeño infante se tratara.

–Señor Se… –la chica amagó un intento fallido de reclamo, que el susodicho aplacó inmediatamente tras una caricia sobre su cabello.

–Deseo que ésta noche duermas conmigo. –declaró, inminente.

Y claro que ella no se negaría.

Ella nunca se negaba a sus peticiones.

–Yo… –dudó un poco. –Como usted desee, mi Señor. –accedió al fin.

Él le abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola mucho más contra su cuerpo casi desnudo. Cerró los ojos, y agudizó su oído. El corazón de su humana latía desbocadamente. Como si fuera a salirse de su cavidad. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de la muchacha sobre su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Él jamás le haría daño, aunque en poco tiempo tendría que separar a la muchacha de su cuerpo, si en realidad no deseaba que sus instintos animales actuaran sobre su cuerpo y le nublaran la razón. Pero, ¿en realidad quería?

No. No quería separarla, aunque empezara a sentir palpitaciones en su interior que él sabía muy bien de donde provenían.

Intentó que su humana se relajara acariciándole el cabello, como en alguna ocasión, cuando ella era aún más pequeña, lo habría hecho. Pero parecía que su táctica no estaba funcionando bien, porque sintió como cada músculo de la jovencita se tensaba sobre él.

– ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? –preguntó, más bien ordenándole que respondiera. – ¿Acaso te desagrada que te acaricie?

La muchacha tembló sobre su amo al escuchar la grave voz del aludido, y él lo notó.

–No, amo. –respondió tímidamente.

–Dime entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? –repitió.

–Yo… –intentó responder. Él la notó dudando de responderle.

–Dímelo. –ordenó. La chica tembló una vez más, pero esta vez de rabia, y se soltó agresivamente del agarre de los brazos del hombre debajo de ella, girando el tronco lo suficiente como para ver el rostro del mismo.

–Usted es un ser cruel. –le gritó. Él estaba sorprendido a sobremanera. Primero, se soltó de él bruscamente y encima, le grita. ¿Qué pasaba con esa muchachita?

– ¿No debería? –contraatacó él.

– ¡No me diga que le explique la razón de mis nervios! –bramó. Él le miró, pero ahora curioso.

–No me diga que no la sabe. –musitó ella. Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

¡Diablos! Ahora se sentía sumamente culpable por haberle gritado.

– ¿Acaso existe algo de ti que yo no conozca? –preguntó inquisitivamente. – ¿Algo de mi propiedad, que me sea desconocido? –aclaró.

La chica se ruborizó fuertemente tras escuchar lo que su amo había dicho. Entendió entonces que él se refería a que ella era de su propiedad. Su humana.

Entonces bajó la mirada, y se ruborizó agresivamente, más, porque se dio cuenta de que en medio de su "discusión" se había sentado, en cuclillas, sobre la cadera de su amo.

Quedó estática. No se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. ¡Qué falta de respeto!

Por el fuerte movimiento que hizo al darse la vuelta el futon se corrió e hizo que su amo callera contra el mismo, liberándose del apoyo que había encontrado en la pared, y quedando acostado sobre la colchoneta.

¡Qué tonta!

Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

De repente, Sesshoumaru-sama la tomó de la cintura con sus manos.

Las sentía bastante tibias, o es que era ella a quien se le hubo bajado la presión.

–Si no quieres hacer esto, va a está bien. –declaró su amo.

¿Era posible que ella se ruborizara más?

Créanme, sí lo era.

Hacía mucho calor en el ambiente.

–No debo preguntarte si eres pura aún, ¿cierto? –comentó, mirando fijamente los ojos de su humana. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Porque así debe seguir siendo. –puntualizó, entre tanto la alzaba, agarrándola aún de la cintura, para colocarla a un lado de él, y se giraba, dejando caer algo de su peso sobre su humana.

Rin tembló y se estremeció.

–Entonces, ¿por qué hace esto conmigo? –le preguntó retadoramente.

Él acercó su rostro hasta el níveo cuello de la jovencita, y hasta su cabello, y lo olfateó profundamente. No deseaba olvidar ese aroma.

Se mantuvo así unos minutos más, haciendo que su respiración chocara directamente con la piel descubierta del cuello de Rin, arrancándole una cantidad de suspiros a su humana, mientras agarraba fuertemente sus manos entre las de él.

De repente, se sentó en cuclillas, justo como ella lo había hecho antes, provocando que su humana gimiera ante el roce.

Soltó sus manos, y las elevó frente a él. Afiló sus garras de manera agresiva, y se las enseñó a la muchacha.

Acercó sus manos al cuello de ella, y le proporcionó caricias demasiado cariñosas sobre la piel, con sus suaves yemas, produciéndole otro estremecimiento a la muchacha.

En esos momentos le miraba con tanta dulzura, que pareció jamás haber sido el Sesshoumaru-sama que todos conocían.

Esa faceta de él, desconocida por todos, ahora era un misterio en la mente de la humana que le veía tan asombrada, que no lo pudo ocultar.

De pronto, acercó peligrosamente su rostro al cuello, pero ésta vez, no lo movió de ahí.

Seguía acariciando la piel descubierta del cuello con las yemas de sus dedos, y de un momento a otro, empezó a raspar la piel con sus afiladas garras hasta dejarla roja e incluso empezar a sangrar.

Ella gimió de excitación al momento en el que él realizó aquel acto. ¿No se supone que debió sentir dolor?

La sangre empezaba a salir de la herida, gota a gota.

Sesshoumaru-sama, al ver aquello, alejó sus garras del cuello de Rin, y pasó su lengua por encima de la herida.

Al hacer eso, Rin se aferró fuertemente a la espalda desnuda de su amo, enterrando sus uñas en la piel, y seguramente, desgarrando algo de la misma en el proceso.

El también gimió ante el contacto caliente de la piel de su humana sobre su espalda.

Fue más bien, un ronroneo.

Un ronroneo contra la oreja de la muchacha, que gimió de nuevo debido a su reacción.

Al recobrar la compostura, se abrió paso de nueva cuenta sobre la piel del cuello de Rin, depositando un suave roce de sus labios, y abriendo la boca, capturó el pedazo de carne con sus dientes, enterrando sus filosos colmillos, inyectándole algo del veneno que corre por sus venas, al delicado y fino cuerpo de su humana, quien no pudo ni quiso evitar lanzar aquel grito tan desgarrador que por poco le hubiera dejado sin escucha.

Suficiente.

Se separó rápidamente, después de haberla mordido, y lamido de nuevo la herida que ya no sangraba.

Calmó a su humana acariciando su cabello, aún estando encima de ella.

Cuando Rin ceso sus gemidos, el se incorporó sobre ella, se levanto y se sentó a su lado.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

–Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿qué ha sido todo esto? –preguntó desconcertada, mirándole cuidadosamente.

–Te he dicho antes que no perderás tu pureza. –respondió. –Al estar lejos, debo protegerte de alguna manera. –prosiguió. Su erección comenzaba a doler insoportablemente, haciendo que su voz temblara un poco. –Con esto, nadie se acercará a ti.

La chica le miró intrigada, ¿a qué se refería?

–Señor, me refiero a… bueno… ¿por qué ha dejado las cosas hasta aquí? –pregunto enterrando la cabeza en el aire.

–Te lo he dicho ya. –respondió. Acto seguido, pasó por encima de ella para levantarse.

–Pero Sesshoumaru-sama, usted… –insistió mirando fijamente el tamaño colosal del bulto hace ya rato formado entre las piernas de su amo.

– ¿Te refieres a esto? –preguntó mirando también hacia abajo, justo en la misma dirección que ella. –Tomaré un baño con agua fría. Deberías de hacer lo mismo. –le dijo, graciosamente.

¿Desde cuándo su amo era tan espontáneo?

Después de la pequeña conversación, él se giró y se dirigió camino a la habitación contigua en la que encontraba el baño.

Ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición en la que se encontraba desde entonces hasta que su amo terminó el baño, del cual salió vestido con un kimono blanco de dormir.

Esperó, ya que no le pareció prudente abandonar las habitaciones de Sesshoumaru-sama sin su consentimiento, y más aún, sin que él lo supiera.

Una vez Sesshoumaru sama hubo terminado de recoger un par de pergaminos que habían tirados sobre el suelo, y viéndole acercarse a ella, se puso de pie, inclinándose hacia adelante indicándole que pensaba retirarse.

–Le deseo que pase muy buena noche, Sesshoumaru-sama. –dijo. –Recuerdo haberte dicho que ésta noche dormirías conmigo. –respondió. Ella solo bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

–Sígueme. –puntualizó metiéndose de nuevo en el futon, alzando la cobija e incitándola a entrar.

Ella, pasados un par de segundos, obedeció metiéndose, también, al futon de su señor.

Unos minutos después, empezó a sollozar, cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Él le dio el frente para mirarla, y ella rápidamente se abrazo al pecho de su amo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello masculino, y apretándole muy fuerte.

Sesshoumaru-sama correspondió muy bien a ése abrazo.

Ella estaba sufriendo, y era su culpa.

Era lo mínimo que habría podido hacer.

–Duérmete. –susurró. –Mañana será un día muy largo.


	5. El Viaje

Geta: sandalias de madera japonesas

Tabi: medias blancas que se usan con los geta

Tanima: abismo

Kousou miko: Abadesa o miko superior

Oshiire: armario empotrado japonés

Ofuro: bañera, más bien jacuzzi

Zabuton: cojines cuadrados en los que se sientan los japoneses a comer.

Shoji: puertas corredizas de papel

Yuuhi: sol saliente

Chihaya: atuendo de las miko de los templos Jinja de Shinto

CAPÍTULO 5

_EL VIAJE_

"El dolor, inminente, es el lazo más fuerte que une la existencia de las personas; y correlaciona para permitirse la bondad de dar a nosotros, los seres humanos, la libertad de comprender que nuestra existencia es efímera y verdadera. No obstante nosotros, los seres humanos, no somos capaces de reconocerle como una fracción necesaria de vida en nuestra vida, valga la redundancia; y acudimos analfabéticamente a la explicación que todos le damos al amor: Sacrificio.

¿Por qué pensar que solo a través del sacrificio puede ser demostrada la máxima expresión del amor?

No se puede inculpar al amor, inquiriendo que es en su nombre que son realizadas infinidad de acciones. El amor, en primera instancia, debe ser propio.

Una vez se ha concebido el amor como el sentimiento de autoprotección, resguardo propio, es posible sentir amor por aquel ser ajeno a sí mismo."

Inclusive algo tan bajo como tales afirmaciones aplican para seres superiores como yo. ¿O tal vez no?

Había amanecido ya. El alba había llegado, y había para entonces manchado con aquella tinta el cielo. Podría decir que es algo hermoso a simple vista, y lo diría, pero el sol no ha salido a alumbrar con sus rayos dorados el ámbar del cielo de mis ojos, que hoy lucen grises.

A estas alturas siento como si hubiera cometido un error, siendo que en realidad siempre supe que lo cometería.

Lo último que vi fueron las lágrimas en sus ojos antes de irse. Ella ni siquiera me vio… ¿Por qué hacer las cosas más difíciles?

No obstante, nunca me retracto.

–No puedo entender la razón de esto. –una voz me reclamaba.

–Hanasaki, no necesitas entenderlo. –respondí a la mujer que estaba en pie detrás de mí, cuyos ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos –supongo– de tanto llorar.

–Sesshoumaru-sama, pero… –insistió, hasta que, – ¿Acaso me cuestionas? –le corté.

–Tu corazón está completamente hecho de piedra. –bramó enojada, para luego darse la vuelta y dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

Respiré hondo, pero mi pecho ni siquiera se movió.

Al fin rolé mis ojos, una vez más. No tenía sentido que siguiera ahí de pie, así que enseguida me encaminé a mi estudio, entre mis pergaminos, que serían lo único que me resultaría interesante de hacer.

* * *

En la mañana desperté muy temprano y muy cansada. Aunque a decir verdad, dormí excelentemente.

Su regazo me dio una sensación tan cálida que no pude evitar dormir toda la noche tranquilamente.

Pero cuando desperté el ya no estaba, y me sentí tan… vacía.

Y me sentí aun más vacía al recordar todo lo que sucedió anoche. Es como si no hubiese sido el mismo ser frío que ni siquiera me dejó ver su rostro antes de partir. No obstante, no esperaba más.

Debería desagradarme, temerle, odiarle y maldecirle, pero aún si él tomara mi vida con sus propias manos, yo podría morir con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Éste amor es totalmente enfermizo. Es mi enfermedad, y también mi cura.

Después de unos veinte minutos en los que medité absolutamente de todo, y en los que prácticamente vi mi vida pasar por enfrente de mis propios ojos, me levanté del mullido futon de mi Señor.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía de haber regresado al palacio, pude sentir como el frío de la soledad me abrazaba fuertemente. Dolía. Era tan fuerte el dolor, que producía asfixia.

Me abracé a mí misma, deseando que fuera él quién lo hiciera.

Vana ilusión.

Mi nana, naturalmente, no entró a la habitación de Sesshoumaru-sama. Nunca lo hacía, a menos de que él estuviera dentro, así que estaba completamente sola, en esa habitación que permanecía solitaria, y por demás, ahora lucía lúgubre, tal cual mi ánimo lo estaba.

No vale la pena mencionar la lentitud con la que me duche, y cambié mis ropajes de cama por unos más o menos decentes.

Quizá, si demoraba un poco más, Sesshoumaru-sama se arrepentiría de la orden que me dio.

Sin embargo, y como era de esperarse, nunca se arrepintió.

Cuando salí de la recámara, la primera persona a quien vi fue Hanasaki okaa-san, que corrió a mí y me abrazó. Luego me di cuenta de que Kenji-san estaba detrás de ella, con el rostro totalmente ensombrecido.

Cuando me soltó mi nana, Kenji-san se despidió de mí con un simple "adiós". Sus palabras fueron tan lejanas, era como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo mientras hablaba. Como si hablara simplemente por inercia.

Pocos minutos después apareció Jaken-sama. Me abrazó y lloró, y yo también lo hice, aún cuando él, acompañado por un pelotón de guardias, me acompañaría al templo al que me envió mi amo.

Lo último que pude divisar fue a Kenji-san abrazando a Hanasaki okaa-san, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, después de haberse despedido y deseado suerte en el viaje.

Entonces, emprendimos camino. Fueron dos largas semanas de viaje por tierra hasta ese lugar que odié premeditadamente y de antemano.

El viaje, en realidad, pasó sin grandes contratiempos. Ningún altibajo. Ninguna emoción. Parecía como si se hubiera hecho un camino por donde solamente el carruaje en el que íbamos pudiera traficar.

Cuando llegamos, un par de guardias empezaron a bajar todas mis pertenencias.

– ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –demandó la Kousou Miko del Jinja en el que se encontraban. –Descargando las pertenencias de la señorita Rin, señora. –respondió Jaken-sama.

–La señorita Rin no necesitará ninguna de sus pertenencias. Todo lo que Rin-san necesite, se le será brindado en el templo, así que carguen de nuevo, y retírense por favor. –espetó la sacerdotisa. –Tenemos, Rin-san y yo, mucho de qué hablar.

Jaken-san me miró y yo asentí inmediatamente con un mohín.

Se despidió en un gesto bajo la dura mirada de la Kousou Miko que me recibió, y así emprendió camino de vuelta.

–Mi nombre es Tanima-sama. –dijo. –Sígueme.

Acaté inmediatamente la orden dada por la Miko. Lucía imponente, casi pedante, y por demás, me desagradó su actitud.

–Al llegar a tu habitáculo se te entregaran tus chihaya correspondientes. Es tu deber vestirlos. –dijo. –También tus geta con sus respectivos tabi. –completó, mientras me guiaba a mis "nuevos" aposentos.

–Gracias, Tanami-sama. – respondí tratando de sonar amablemente.

– ¿Me dirías que relación tienes con Mi Lord Sesshoumaru-sama? Me pidió que tuviera especial cuidado de tí. –comentó la miko. – ¿Acaso fuiste su mujer? –inquirió astuta.

–Absolutamente. Sesshoumaru-sama es mi amo y yo soy de su pertenencia. –respondí cortante. Esta mujer sí que empezaba a caerme mal.

El resto del trayecto –que fue considerablemente extenso– lo pasamos en silencio.

Al llegar a la que sería mi recámara, la miko me despidió, después de haberme indicado el lugar del oshiire en el que se encontraban mis Chihaya, se retiró del lugar, aludiendo al hecho de que tenía asuntos pendientes por resolver.

En ese momento, agradecí a Kami-sama por su bondad. En realidad odié tener que seguir escuchando tal sarta de barbaries de la boca de Tanami-sama, con todo el respeto que la Kousou Miko se merece.

Enseguida cerré las shoji, para conseguir un poco de privacidad.

La habitación era realmente espaciosa, solo un poco más pequeña de lo que era mi antigua recámara, pero igualmente cómoda. Supongo que esto lo debo al "favor" que Sesshoumaru-sama le pidió a Tanami-sama.

El futón era sumamente cómodo, comprobado por mí. Y qué podría decir del ofuro del baño… Creo que todo esto está confortablemente bien, para qué negarlo.

Después de mirar cada rincón de la habitación, me predispuse a descansar un poco. El viaje había sido bastante cansino, y más que estirarme, lo que deseaba era dormir un poco, ya que no pude hacerlo muy cómodamente, que digamos.

Tenía un poco de sed, por lo que serví algo de té que encontré en un jarrón sobre una pequeña butaca.

Ya predispuesta a beberlo, alguien llamó desde afuera.

–Pase, por favor. –respondí al llamado.

–Rin-san, soy Yuuhi-san. Tanami-sama me envió a avisarle que debe estar al medio día lista para bajar al comedor. –explicó. –Por favor no se retrase.

Asentí, y la chica se retiró inmediatamente, sin al menos dirigirme un vistazo.

Me sentí tremendamente ignorada, pero tenía mucha sed, así que bebí de mi taza, y desilusionada, empecé a buscar entre los compartimientos del oshiire el chihaya que me pondría, el cual consistía en un hakama rojo escarlata con su respectiva camisa de hombros sueltos, los tabi y sus getas.

Enseguida me deshice de mi kimono, para colocarme el dichoso chihaya. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo ropajes parecidos a éstos. Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que los vi, eran lucidos por Kikyo-sama, la sacerdotisa que estaba enamorada de InuYasha-sama, el hermano pequeño de mi amo Sesshoumaru.

Me miré en un espejo de cuerpo completo, y sin poder evitarlo, me vi como aquella sacerdotisa que murió enamorada de un hanyo que a fin de cuentas no pudo corresponderle, y no pude evitar sentir tanto pesar. Pesar de reavivar el hecho de que me he enamorado del ser más bello que he conocido en mi corta existencia, y que tal vez muera sin habérselo dicho.

Oh, ¿pero en qué endemoniadas cosas estoy cavilando?

Tal vez deba procurar no quedarme sola tan a menudo.

Al terminar de verme en el espejo, me decidí a bajar, no sin sentirme algo incómoda y desubicada, porque por cierto, no tenía idea de dónde podría estar el comedor.

Al bajar por los extensos pasillos, pude ver una fila de mikos que caminaban en la misma dirección, así que las seguí.

Al fin, la cola si llegaba hasta el comedor. Al entrar, estaba Tanami-sama sentada sobre un zabuton en el tatami frente a una larguísima mesa de madera.

Al verme entrar, Tanami-sama se puso de pié. –Bienvenida seas, Rin-san. –saludó. –Siéntate, por favor, a mi lado derecho.

Quedé sumamente impresionada por su actitud, no esperaba que se comportara tan amablemente, después de haberme insinuado que Sesshoumaru-sama le encargó mi cuidado por tratarse de que yo fuera su amante.

–Domo arigatou. –contesté, para tomar asiento a su lado, bajo la mirada inquisidora del resto de las miko del lugar.

El almuerzo pasó con mucha tranquilidad. Comí hasta que me sacié, y luego regresé a mi recámara a descansar.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, cuando alguien llamó de nuevo.

–Pasa, Yuuhi-san. –reconocí la voz de la miko que vino antes del medio día.

La chica enseguida corrió el shoji, y se sentó encima de un zabuton de los tantos que había en la habitación.

Al verla sentada sobre el cojín, inmediatamente me dirigí al rincón y tomé uno para mí. Y así me senté enfrente de ella.

–He venido aquí para decirte tu horario. –dijo, a lo que yo asentí. –Tanami-sama me ha ordenado encargarme de ti durante tu estancia en el Templo Shinto. Te enseñaré todo lo que se me ordenó enseñarte. –completó.

– ¿Lo que te ordenaron enseñarme? –interrumpí. –Habría jurado que mi entrenamiento sería igual que el de las demás novicias de miko del lugar.

–Rin-san, te equivocas. Se me ha dicho que te instruya en ciertas sapiencias, sin explicárseme razones, por lo que no puedo responder a tu duda. –dijo.

–Entiendo. Te escucho, entonces. –aseveré.

–Bien, vendré a despertarte dos horas antes del alba. Empezaremos muy temprano con los rezos matutinos, como todas las demás miko, pero tú los realizarás únicamente conmigo. –expuso.

–Al salir el sol tomarás tu desayuno, luego te enseñaré a utilizar el arco y la daga. Éste entrenamiento durará hasta una hora antes del medio día. En ésa hora te limpiarás y cambiarás para bajar al comedor a almorzar. –declaró. –Entonces, una hora y media después del medio día, te enseñaré a tocar dos instrumentos: el Shamisen y el Shakuhachi. Aprenderás música y literatura, y también gastronomía, pero eso será más adelante. –anunció.

Pareció meditar un poco, ya que colocó su mano debajo de su barbilla, en actitud pensante.

–Creo que es todo lo que necesitas saber hasta el momento. Te haré saber cada novedad en tu educación. Desde ahora, seré tu maestra, y tú me obedecerás, ¿entendido? –me explicó.

–Sí. –respondí. –Gracias por todo esto. –agradecí.

–No tienes por qué agradecerme, solo cumplo lo que se me ha encomendado. Sé que ésta orden fue dada por alguien más superior que Kousou Miko Tanami-sama. –comentó. –Se te ha dado un trato bastante singular, así que solo no lo desaproveches. –dijo, y yo asentí de nuevo.

La miko me escrutó por unos momentos, poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

–Ahora me retiro, deberás descansar el resto de la tarde. Me encargaré de que mañana sea un día sumamente pesado para ti. –amenazó, de nuevo me miró, y se dio la vuelta.

Dicho esto se retiró.

–Lo mejor será que descanse. –pensé en voz alta.


	6. Una mañana calurosa y una noche helada

CAPÍTULO 6

UNA MAÑANA CALUROSA Y UNA NOCHE HELADA

Era una mañana muy cálida. En realidad muy cálida, hacía mucho calor, como cosa rara, ya que generalmente amanecía algo templado.

Los pájaros no cantaban, no había nubes en el cielo. El sol estaba oculto, quién sabe por qué astro, dada la ausencia de nubes.

Simplemente el ambiente estaba caliente. Éste parecía uno de esos días en los que algo puede ir mal, y si ya va mal, puede ir peor. Y en efecto lo era.

Muy temprano, justamente a las 16, dos horas antes del alba, fui despertada por aquella ya no tan amable miko que me recibió –Yuuhi–, de muy mala gana.

A decir verdad estaba muy cansada. La noche no surtió ése efecto que normalmente se espera, la noche surja en el cuerpo cansado de una persona.

Un ser humano.

Porque eso es lo que soy, ¿no?

La humana que solía caminar al lado del Señor de las Tierras del Oeste. La misma humana que se enamoró del Gran Señor, y a la que el Daimio envió a un templo, con sabe quién que pensamiento en mente.

Claro, que no es algo que me atreviera a cuestionar. Mi Señor seguirá siendo irrefutable, porque es simplemente inminente y demasiado inteligente como para herrar.

–Rin-san, ¿demorarás la mañana completa en salir de tu habitáculo? –espetó duramente Yuuhi-san. Me imagino el rostro que debió tener al hacerlo.

–Lo siento, salgo en un momento. –contesté al instante. La miko no respondió nada, por lo que asumo que se retiró. Quizá antes de que yo le hubiera respondido algo.

¡Vaya mujer!

Al momento que terminé de colocarme mi chihaya, abrí las puertas corredizas de la habitación, y me dispuse a bajar las escalinatas.

Al final de la inclinada escalera, se encontraba Yuuhi-san mirándome con ésa terrible expresión facial de reproche. Tan parecida a aquella que una madre usaría con su hija que acaba de cometer un error.

Me escrutó en silencio, con su vista duramente puesta sobre mi cuerpo, sin mirar siquiera mis ojos. Dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar a cortos y sumamente lentos pasos. Demasiado para mi gusto. Quería rebasarla, pero eso sería suicidio.

Me pregunto sinceramente por qué la chica se habrá puesto de tan mal humor conmigo. Es decir, una vez llegué, solía comportarse amable.

Me inquieta pensar que tal vez su reacción se deba a los comentarios de Tanami-sama con respecto a la relación que mantengo con mi amo, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Tal vez… ¿Estará enamorada de él también?

No me extrañaría. Cualquiera perdería la cordura y el sentido común con solo una mirada de esos, sus hermosos ojos.

Sesshoumaru-sama es un ¿demonio? Muy apuesto… Y de cualquier manera, mi amo es muy conocido por toda la región, y algo más.

Yuuhi-san detuvo el paso, y yo, tras ella, justo en los dinteles de una magna capilla. No puedo negar que quedé tan absorta cuando observé los detalles de la madera de aquellos dinteles, tan finamente elaborados. Esculpidos en madera, como si se tratara del más fino lienzo siendo pintado por el más sublime pintor.

No puedo asegurar a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuve observando las puertas del lugar, ni puedo explicar la sensación tan cálida que embargó mis entrañas, como si hubiera visto aquel tallado antes, y le conociera desde mi nacimiento.

Le buscaba cada forma, cada trazo, cada parecido con aquel de la impresión que obtuve al verlo. Podría asegurar que fue como si me hubiera transportado por fragmentos de segundo a los portales de las habitaciones contiguas de estudio en las que Sesshoumaru-sama solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Como si estuviera frente a esas puertas, cuyo vestíbulo solía siempre estar lleno de pergaminos y papiros rodando a cada lado paralelo del pasillo, y a través del cual, con mucha dificultad, lograba acceder al lugar en el que mi Señor solía estar. A veces sentado en una butaca, otras tantas recostado al paredón. A veces con todos sus cabellos plateados enmarañados, ojeras profundas y cara de sueño.

Reí al pensar en ello. Sin duda, esas eran las únicas ocasiones en las que podía darme el lujo de ver a Sesshoumaru-sama algo ¿imperfecto?

Nah, de ninguna manera.

Sesshoumaru-sama nunca sería imperfecto, así una daga atravesara con rudeza su corazón. Seguiría siendo igual de hermoso y misterioso, aún si muriera. Y en la muerte sería entonces inmortalizado e inmaculado por siempre hasta el fin de la historia.

El sonido de un chasquido me devolvió a la realidad. ¿Tanto había cavilado tan solo con mirar la madera tallada de los dichosos dinteles enfrente de mí?

–Rin-san, ¿en qué cielo estabas? –dijo altanera Yuuhi-san.

–Gomenasai. –me disculpé apenada.

Entonces entramos al recinto. Era hermoso de ver, con una gran cantidad de estatuas en jade, copulaciones en oro, y alguno que otro estante en mármol.

–Sé que había dicho que los rezos matutinos los haríamos únicamente tú y yo. –dijo Yuuhi-san, a lo que yo asentí. –Pero he traído a alguien especialmente para tal labor, quien te enseñará, con seguridad, mucho mejor que yo.

Le miré extrañada, no tenía idea de a quién se refería.

–Aoi-sama, muéstrese por favor. –bisbisó la miko.

Al instante, un hombre, monje por su apariencia y vestido, salió de una pequeña sub-habitación que había a modo de escondite detrás de uno de tantos altares del recinto.

Podría asegurar ciegamente que era el hombre humano más hermoso que mis ojos hubieran visto hasta entonces.

Sus cabellos tenían un extrañísimo color rojo, como nunca antes visto por mis ojos.

Sus ojos eran tan grises como el color de los cráteres que podía ver en la luna.

Alto, y de tez sumamente clara. Manos aparentemente delicadas, y cuerpo fornido y bien formado a la vista.

–Les dejaré a solas para que empiecen de una vez y por todas con la rutina de rezos. Aoi-sama, le encargo a Rin-san. –comentó Yuuhi-san, echándole un vistazo al monje que había dejado a cargo de mí, para proceder a retirarse después de una reverencia, como lo había dicho anteriormente.

Al oír el sonido que produjo el crujir de la bellísima madera al cerrarse los portones, incline inmediatamente mi cabeza en reverencia al monje.

–Ohayou Gozaimasu Aoi-sama. Mi nombre es… –iba diciéndole. –Rin-san. –me interrumpió, completando, a lo que yo inmediatamente elevé mi rostro para fijar mi vista en su cara. –Sé lo que me ha dicho Yuuhi-dono de usted. Lo que es formalmente necesario. –cortó de una extrañamente amable manera. Tal parece, no quería que le dijera algo más sobre mí.

–Comencemos entonces. –Concluyó.

Las próximas horas estuvimos, Aoi-san y yo, rezando y practicando algo de meditación, justo hasta la hora en la que el sol salió y se posesionó en su lugar más al oriente.

Hacía calor, y no había nubes en el cielo. Los pájaros no cantaban, y no me era posible ver ni una sola hoja del árbol de alcanfor bajo el cual estoy sentada moverse. Debo decir que el aroma que despide ése árbol en particular, es de lo más agradable.

A ésta hora debería estar tomando mi desayuno, pero dada mi falta de apetito, decidí retirarme, y ahora estoy aquí.

Y hace calor.

Cerré mis ojos, buscando quizá refrescar mi cuerpo con el aroma evanescente del árbol en cuestión, afianzando mis sentidos un poco, tratando de disfrutar de algún resquicio de brisa inexistente. Quizá imaginando que la brisa sí soplaba, y mis cabellos se revolvían entre alguna corriente leve que levantara alguna hojarasca del suelo gramoso y con algunas piedras.

Meditaba en todo ello, concentrándome cada vez más, solo por distracción, hasta que, de repente, una mano se posicionó sobre mi hombro, por mi espalda.

Di un respingo, de verdad me asusté un poco, y reconocí a quién pertenecía aquella blanca mano que aún no deshacía su posición y agarre.

– ¿Te molestaría si tomo asiento junto a ti? –preguntó inocentemente el monje.

Yo sonreí, y Aoi-sama, interpretando mi respuesta, se sentó en la banca de mármol y piedra junto a mí.

Le miré, pero él no pudo darse cuenta, porque simplemente cerró sus ojos, e hizo como si yo no estuviera presente.

Me sentí realmente ignorada, así que opté por la mejor opción que tenía a mis manos: Seguir cavilando en el calor que hacía, e imaginar algo que me produjera algún refrescor para mi cuerpo insano de tanto sudar.

–Así que Sesshoumaru-sama te tiene como protegida. –afirmó el monje, sacándome por segunda vez de mis cavilaciones "profundas". – ¿Eh?

–El motivo por el cual estoy aquí, no tiene que ver con él. Aún así, no pude evitar escuchar los rumores que se extienden por toda la región de que la mujer que sería la protegida del Lord estaría en éste lugar. –comentó. Yo le miré atenta a cualquier comentario y/o gesto que hiciera, pero el susodicho guardó silencio, y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, en dirección hacia el frente. De nuevo, como si yo no estuviera presente.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos, bastante incómodo para mí. Aoi-sama se veía tranquilo que logré tranquilizarme viéndole.

–Aoi-sama, ¿qué de malo tiene que Sesshoumaru-sama cuide de mí? –pregunté insegura, le miré, pero aparentemente, el hombre no me oyó.

Estaba dispuesta a preguntar de nuevo, cuando, –El olor que emana tu sangre no puedo olerlo, pero en tu esencia está la esencia de Lord. –dijo pausadamente. –Como si ambas esencias, tuya y de él, se hubieran fundido en una sola y única. Y esa la tienes tú. –continuó.

–Inyectó en tu torrente algo de su ponzoña, ¿quizá? –afirmó, más de lo que cuestionó.

Me ruboricé unos momentos después al pensar en lo que dijo. Lo que yo, evidentemente, no había comprendido del todo.

¿Así que de eso se trató lo que sucedió aquella noche? ¿De protegerme?

Vaya.

El monje me miró extrañado al ver mi rostro completamente sonrojado, me dedicó una mirada pícara, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo: ignorarme.

Pasada la hora del desayuno, continué con mis demás actividades del día: la práctica de arco hasta una hora antes del medio día; baño, almuerzo, y en la tarde, unas ilustrísimas clases de música y literatura, que acabaron poco antes de la hora de la puesta del sol.

Cansada y satisfecha, me dispuse a retirarme a mi habitación, no sin antes haberme despedido de Yuuhi-san, quien se mostro más abierta. Sólo un poco más abierta, así que en realidad no me emocioné demasiado.

Salí del salón, y me encaminé a la que es mi recámara.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, agotada y cansada, pero orgullosa de mí misma. Quizá la próxima vez que viera a Sesshoumaru-sama, él vería alguna virtud en mí que le haría recapacitar en dejarme volver junto a él.

Pasando por la gran sala, y bastante distraída en mis cavilaciones con respecto a mi amo Sesshoumaru-sama , tropecé torpemente con alguien, y caí, esperando golpearme de frente con el duro piso de madera lijada.

Esperando con mis ojos fuertemente cerrados por un golpe fuerte en mi cara, pensé que sinceramente había muerto, porque a decir verdad, caí sobre algo muy mullido.

Empecé a abrir muy lentamente mis ojos, y enseguida me di cuenta de que en efecto había caído, y que no, no estaba muerta. ¡Caí encima de ese alguien!

¡Pero qué tonta!

Aoi-sama estaba en éste momento debajo de mí, y yo encima, en una posición bastante comprometedora, con los ojos cerrados, como era costumbre en él.

Una vez abrió sus ojos, me miró y le miré. Nos miramos por tiempo indefinido, y no aseguraré que se cuánto tiempo permanecimos en la misma posición, en el mismo frío piso y con el mismo contacto.

Desvié mi mirada avergonzada, e hice el amague de ponerme de pié, pero los fuertes brazos del hombre que estaba debajo de mí me detuvieron, obligándome a girar mi rostro, al momento que Aoi-sama me plantaba un feroz beso en los labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, deslindando por todo mi cuerpo.

Hacía frío.


	7. Una taza de té

CAPITULO 7

LA TAZA DE TÉ

Desvié mi mirada avergonzada, e hice el amague de ponerme de pié, pero los fuertes brazos del hombre que estaba debajo de mí me detuvieron, obligándome a girar mi rostro, al momento que Aoi-sama me plantaba un feroz beso en los labios.

Pero, ¡qué demonios!

Hice un gran esfuerzo por zafar el beso, pero me fue tontamente imposible.

Aoi-sama seguía ahí, encima de mí, besando mis labios, y aprisionando mí cuerpo; y no era mi escasa fuerza física la que me permitiría impedirlo. Sería jugar un juego que de antemano había sido decidido, y yo sería quien perdiera.

No me agradaba esa sensación, así que cerré mis ojos con la ilusión de que tal vez si lo hacía, el tiempo pasaría más rápidamente y todo ello terminaría, quizá con una reprimenda o amenaza de parte de él, o lo que fuera.

No aseguraré cuánto tiempo fue, pero Aoi-sama aún seguía besándome. Lo sentía, así que, llena de valor, abrí mis ojos.

Él también tenía sus ojos abiertos, con el ceño bastante fruncido, y sus ojos ámbar acusadores mirándome.

Sus ojos ámbar.

Su expresión seria e impasible. Aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, y el flequillo plateado que tantas veces he deseado acomodar.

¿Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sin dudarlo en ningún momento, correspondí con fervor y devoción a aquel beso que ahora se sentía tan caliente, tomando del cuello a mi opositor, y empujándolo más y más hacia mi posición.

Sin decir una palabra. Era como estar en las nubes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado probar sus labios? ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado tal contacto? Años y años de espera y ansias. De estar anhelando su cuerpo y sus besos. De estar prendada del color de sus ojos, de suspirar por su aliento y aroma, de tocar su piel.

Cerré mis ojos muy profundamente, y me concentré más en el sabor de toda la cavidad que estaba explorando con mi lengua. ¿Cuándo aprendí a hacer éstas cosas?

Creo que en éste momento.

Su sabor era tan sobrio, tan elegante. Tan impuro e impío. ¿Cómo podría el paladar degustar tales sabores?

Así sabía mi amo. Sabía a confusión y sensaciones. Sabía a desasosiego.

Nos separamos.

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos, buscando la mirada tranquilizadora de los suyos, que devolviera mi cuerpo a la realidad y razón a mi mente, pero instintivamente los cerré, sin haberle dedicado ni una sola mirada, y busqué el espacio entre su cuello y hombro para acomodar mi cabeza. Exhalé profundamente.

Amagué una caricia a sus cabellos, rozando los dedos de mi mano derecha con insistencia entre sus hebras, descubriendo cabellos con menor longitud de lo que esperaba. ¡¿Qué?

Abrí mis ojos rudamente, y gemí al haberme encontrado acariciando aquellos cabellos más rojos que el mismísimo fuego.

En ese momento, mis lágrimas cayeron siguiendo la línea de sus caudales por encima de la piel de mi rostro. Temblé y me lamenté. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Con una fuerza incalculable e inhumana me salí de abajo del cuerpo de Aoi-sama, y corrí tan rápido como pude, cabizbaja, convulsionante y llorando.

Sin rumbo, solo quería huir de ése hombre.

De mí.

Porque yo le había traicionado. Había sido yo, quien disfruto besando esos labios, y dejando que éstos me besaran a mí.

Corrí, corrí y corrí, sin reparar en la exigua y miserable lluvia que amenazaba con tomar fuerza encima en la bóveda celeste, y la cuál no tardó en convertirse en un arrasador aguacero.

Cada gota que caía encima de mi ahora tembloroso cuerpo se unía dolorosamente con cada lágrima que se desglosaba de cada una de mis orbes enrojecidos, y que en pronto estarían hinchadas.

Grité tan fuerte como pude, intentando sacar toda la presión que había dentro de mi pecho.

En vano, porque la opresión no se marchaba. No me dejaba, y parecía querer convertirse en mi compañera diurna y nocturna.

Sé que no me abandonaría, como yo le había abandonado a la confianza de él.

Aún en pie, agitada, llorosa, húmeda y excitada, seguía corriendo cuando tropecé con un tronco bastante grueso como para no haberlo visto, y caí.

Gemí de dolor. ¿Podía acaso sentir más?

Me arrastré como pude por encima del suelo, que no era gramoso, pero si apedreado, sin cuidado de no dañar mi chihaya, –el cual no podría sufrir más daños o suciedades en ése momento– y me senté sobre las raíces de un árbol frondoso. No, no me senté, dejé caer mi cuerpo como si se tratara de un contenedor sin alma, sobre las raíces de ese tosco árbol aromatizante.

Entonces supe que me había alejado bastante del Jinja, que suponía estar totalmente engramado en toda su extensión.

Su aroma me decía a gritos que era uno de aquellos cuyo aroma tanto me encantaba: Alcanfor.

La idea siempre resultó tranquilizante, de sentarme en las raíces ese aromatizador árbol. Pero en ésta ocasión, nada más lejos de ello.

Me abracé a mis rodillas, e hice mi cuerpo un ovillo, no tratando de tranquilizarme.

Después de unos minutos, todo fue oscuridad, y nada pude recordar debido a la oscuridad que se apoderó de mi mente, tal como la oscuridad de la que preso estaba el cielo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

– ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! Ha llegado algo para usted. –comentaba con emoción la youkai criada, mientras sosteniendo un sobre en las manos, esbozaba una envidiable sonrisa.

–¿Quién lo ha enviado? –habló tranquilamente, disimulando cualquier sensación nimia o nula que pudiera existir.

–Es un comunicado del Jinja. –respondió alegremente la youkai. –Debe tratarse de alguna noticia con respecto a Rin-san. –comentó por lo bajo, aparentemente emocionada por la idea de recibir noticias sobre la chica de ojos chocolate.

–Retírate. –ordenó Sesshoumaru-sama a la youkai, después de que la susodicha le extendiera el pergamino.

Inconscientemente esbozó una leve sonrisa. Ésta mañana estaba bastante iluminada.

Sesshoumaru-sama se acercó a un pequeño buró sobre el cual se encontraba una tetera, y sirvió un poco del contenido humeante a su taza.

Se acomodó algo su flequillo, que le impedía ver claramente y dispuso los siguientes momentos a leer la nota escrita pulcramente con tinta negra sobre el pedazo de pergamino, taza en mano.

En efecto, era del templo.

A medida que su vista se movía de derecha a izquierda sobre el papel, su tez se hacía más sombría, sus ojos se afilaba, amenazando con un cambio súbito de color, y su inmaculado rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de ira. Ira pagada por la taza que solía estar hace unos segundos entre sus alargados y finos dedos, y ahora yace rota e inerte encima de pedazo de suelo, después de haber tropezado contra quién sabrá qué cosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

–Tanami-sama, la chica no aparece aún. –informaba Yuuhi-san. –Ha sido buscada por los alrededores, pero nadie ha sido capaz de dar razón de ella.

–¡Mujer imbécil! –bramó. –Encargué esa niñata a tu cuidado, ¡has dejado que desparezca!

–Tanami-sama. –murmuró cabizbaja la miko ante las reprimendas de la Kousou Miko.

–¿Has hecho el comunicado a Sesshoumaru-sama? My lord debe ser consciente de la situación. –preguntó Tanami.

–Sí, señora. –bisbisó suavemente.

–De acuerdo, retírate. –mandó la miko mayor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

–Mi lord, ¿qué ha pasado con mi pequeña Rin? Dígame, por favor. –rogaba la inuyoukai de ojos perlados, encontrándose con ninguna respuesta, y un Sesshoumaru iracundo y casi transformándose, dejándola hablando sola como si de una loca se tratara.

Hanasaki, después de ver la estola de su alterado amo perderse en el horizonte, corrió hacia el habitáculo en que el susodicho se encontraba, en busca de alguna pista, alguna información. Cualquier cosa que le aclarara que había sucedido exactamente con Rin, porque que era algo desfavorable, era más seguro para ella que la mismísima muerte, en ése momento.

Al llegar, vio los pedazos rotos de la porcelana en la que –supuso– su amo habría estado tomando té, antes de ser reducida a esquirlas.

Miró y rebuscó con la mirada por encima de la mesa, un buró y una pequeña butaca, y encontró casi rota, y tirada bajo una pequeña mesita, el pedazo de pergamino.

"_Mi Lord Sesshoumaru-sama:_

_Es una terriblemente desafortunada ocasión ésta, en que escribimos para avisarle de los últimos sucesos que sucedieron, valga la redundancia, con su protegida y apoderada, la jovencita Rin-san. Desde anoche, después de la hora de la cena, que perdimos su rastro. Nadie dice haberla visto salir o movilizarse._

_Estamos haciendo todo lo que nos es posible para dar con su locación. _

_Atentamente, _

_Kousou Miko, Tanami-dono."_

–No puede ser posible. –bisbisó angustiada Hanasaki-san.


	8. El bosque de Sakura

CAPITULO 8:

Polvo de porcelana.

Eso era lo que restaba de cada uno de los integrantes de tan magnífico juego de tazas de té de porcelana, que fue abruptamente roto bajo los instintos más agresivos de la mano de aquel adonis perfecto, de inmunda belleza y ojos ámbar; y ahora yacía como polvo de porcelana sobre el adoquinado de madera. Sí, ése que tantísimas cosas habría evocado a su memoria de ser existente. Tantísimas cosas habría visto, y otras tantas que faltan por ser.

Si aquellas paredes de piedra, a juego con el enmaderado suelo, tuvieran ojos, boca, nariz; ¡Oh, cuánto sabrían! ¡Cuánto valdrían sus sapiencias! Si es que conocen a su dueño tanto como cada una de sus hendiduras, desde antaño en el principio, hasta hogaño, hoy día. Conocen sus inexistentes emociones, sus días de papeleo, y sus noches de duelo.

Cada amargura y rabia fue vista, saboreada y olfateada por éstas. Cada sueño y despertar, cada día y noche. Frío y calor. Lluvia y nieve.

Cada momento.

Conocían más al amo que su mismísima seguidora fiel. ¡Oh, vaya que lo conocían! ¡Vaya que eran su mejor cómplice!

Todo lo sabían, y nada decían. Solo escuchaban, veían y olfateaban.

–Sesshoumaru-sama… debe estar enojado. –musitó la nana entre sollozos, mientras Kenji-san le acompañaba tratando de mantenerse hilarante, para amortiguar cada lamento convulsivo de la mujer que trataba, infructuosamente, de calmar con sedantes palabras y suaves golpecillos sobre el hombro.

–Él la encontrará. –bisbisó.

A través de las nubes y los nimios escasos haces de luz que lograban cometer acolación entre ellas, se encontraba viajando aquella esfera de energía en que se había convertido el Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

El monasterio quedaba al sur. Si Sesshoumaru-sama seguía a su paso, en menos de tres días estaría en aquel Jinja, al que Rin y compañía tardaron una semana en llegar.

Las horas transcurrían con suma lentitud, el paisaje monótono, las nubes espesas, el sol ardiente. Las montañas en el horizonte y más allá el mar.

Era la misma vista que tenía desde hace un par días, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Olfateaba el aire con insistencia, buscando en algún recóndito lugar de la bóveda celeste algún vestigio evanescente del aroma cautivador de su humana. Olfateaba a diestra y siniestra, sin ningún descanso ni consecución.

Nada.

Ni una sola impresión desternillante del exquisito aroma de la mujer.

Al ir consiguiendo cercanía a un tupido y aparentemente frondoso bosque de árboles de Sakura, sintió Sesshoumaru-sama perder por completo su olfato. Sus sentidos cedieron ante el fausto y suntuoso bálsamo en que se encontraban bañadas las corrientes de aire briso de ése lugar.

El aroma tan dulce le transportó, en una especie de lapsus, hacía algún lugar cercano y paralelo al mundo en que se encontraba. Era hipnotizánte, bizarro y alucinógeno.

Inclusive imaginaba escuchar una canción de ronda siendo cantada por una inmaculada voz, como si se tratara de un susurro apenas audible, pero que podía calar tan hondo como una peñazo arrojado a un pequeño charco lo haría.

"_Por el horizonte va: a lo lejos veo el sol, brilla en todo su esplendor, por el ancho mar."_

Aquella voz, la buscaba con ahínco. Como si se tratara de seguir la convicción más pura que nunca antes pudiera haber guardado.

El aroma de las flores, cada halo de luz que se colaba entre las copas frondosas y blanquecinas de los árboles. La brisa, aquella voz. Las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer sobre él.

Los halos de luz, las gotas de lluvia. El cielo oscureciendo, el aroma de las flores. Las nubes, la lluvia. Los cerezos en flor que caían a su alrededor, la brisa estremecedora. La hojarasca del suelo. El sonido de aquella voz. Aquella voz. Las gotas chocar contra su rostro.

Sus ojos cerrados, y sus sentidos agudizados.

No supo en qué momento se encontró a sí mismo girando sobre su eje, pero al caer en cuenta de ello, abrió sus ojos de golpe, y pudo reconocer, en medio de su trance, que la dueña de aquella voz cantante era de su joven humana.

La voz de la chica se desvanecía a cada momento.

Intentó agudizar aún más –si era posible– su olfato. Inútil acción.

El aroma concentrado que emanaba de los cerezos le impedía reconocer el aroma de Rin, que para mala suerte suya, se bañaba en aceite de cerezas.

Erró por entre los senderos del bosquecillo, sin rumbo fijo.

Era tan bizarro que se encontraba viviendo en ésa situación.

Deambuló, erró y divagó en su mente, al punto de casi tropezar con una pequeña piedrecilla que había en medio de la senda.

Efluvios de impotencia emanaban de sus poros. Se encontraba atrapado, errante y además, buscando a Rin.

Caminó algunos minutos más, cuando volvió a escuchar aquella melodía siendo entonada por la voz cuyo dueño de la dueña era él.

Sin duda, Rin se encontraba muy cerca.

Apuró el paso en dirección a la voz, y allí, hecha un ovillo, tirada sobre las raíces de uno de aquellos sendos árboles cuyas flores eran rosas y emanaban aquel aroma que también emanaba la piel de la chica, y le encontraba hipnotizánte y alucinógeno; ahí, se encontraba su humana.

Al verla en el estado en el que se encontraba, caminó manteniendo su posición altiva de siempre hacia donde se encontraba la joven mujer. Alterado, pero disimulándolo demasiadamente bien.

La chica parecía como si se encontrara en trance. Sus ojos enrojecidos, su mirada entornada. Sus labios entreabiertos. Su respiración acompasada. El cabello algo despeinado y enmarañado. Sus ropas sucias y mal colocadas.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Se acercó aún más al cuerpo de la chica, y arrodillándose, tomó asiento al lado de ella.

La susodicha pareció regresar al mundo de los vivos al ver a su amo sentarse junto a ella, y se incorporó de inmediato.

Giró su rostro de manera que no le diera el frente, y trató de acomodarse un poco la parte superior del chihaya. ¡Demonios! La tela estaba en muy mal estado- tenía sendos rotos por todo el vestido.

Sesshoumaru-sama tenía su mirada clavada en ella.

No le miraba, era cierto. Pero lo sentía con gran fuerza, escrutándole, como una bestia que reconoce su presa, dispuesta a atacar.

–Sesshoumaru-sama. –murmuró sumamente bajo, mientras giraba su rostro, cabizbaja, y con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

Lo que siguió fue lo mismo que sucedía cuando ella solía ser una chiquilla: se abrazaba a la pierna de Sesshoumaru-sama. Solo que en éste caso, tenía casi su altura y se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo de un bosque de árboles de Sakura, que no respetaban nada ni a nadie, y expandían su esencia demasiados metros a la redonda sobre todo el lugar.

Rin se tiró –literalmente– a los brazos de su amo.

–¿Por qué tu cuerpo despide un aroma diferente a mí? –exigió el Lord. La chica no respondió. Enterró su rostro en el cuello del mayor, estando casi acostada sobre su cuerpo, llorando.

Él lo supo, pues las lágrimas de la jovencita, con seguridad, empaparon su haori negro y parte de su desnuda piel, a lo que respondió alejando a la chica de encima de sí. Odiaba sinceramente el llanto de las mujeres humanas. En especial le odiaba, si el llanto era de su mujer humana.

Tomada por los hombros, el Lord le escudriñó con la mirada.

Era cierto, debió haber corrido mucho para que el pulcro kimono que llevaba puesto hubiera quedado en ése estado. Pasó sus dedos por la división del abdomen de la chica, y a través de sus redondos pechos, a lo que ésta se ruborizó.

Subió hasta su cuello, y le acarició, haciendo que la joven se ruborizara aún más, temblando ante el contacto.

Su mano siguió ascendiendo por el camino del mentón. Subió hasta su frente, y arrulló sus cejas, una por una. Como si tratara de reconocer que la humana que tenía enfrente, era ella misma.

Paseó su dedo índice por el dorso de su perfilada nariz, acabando en sus labios. ¡Oh, sus labios!

Delineó cada uno de ellos con suma paciencia y dedicación, para luego ir acercando su rostro lentamente hasta el de su humana.

Tan lentamente que era doloroso para la chica siquiera verle hacerlo. Su amo nunca la había besado, y ella anhelaba tanto probarle.

Sesshoumaru-sama siguió acercándose, con esa misma lentitud dolorosa, siguiendo de largo hasta la blanquecina oreja de la muchacha.

Rozó –aparentemente– sin querer el lóbulo de su oreja con su labio inferior, para luego susurrar: "Tus labios despiden un aroma que no es tuyo."

La chica hizo el amague de alejarse enseguida, avergonzada y llorosa, pero el agarre de su amo, duro, por sus hombros, se lo impidió por completo, dejándola enfrente de él, a una distancia prudente.

–¿Quién lo ha hecho? –bramó el mayor. Rin negó muchas veces con la cabeza, de manera frenética y nerviosa.

–¿No lo dirás? –preguntó inocentemente. –No, amo. –respondió la chica.

El Lord le dedicó una mirada fulminante. Estaba en verdad molesto.

–Vamos. –ordenó, después de haberla soltado escandalosamente sobre el suelo mojado, puesto que la lluvia,, hacía ya un rato, que arreciaba con fuerza sobre la tierra.

La chica intentó incorporarse para ponerse en pie, y seguir a su amo, pero sus músculos estaban cansados y atrofiados. Tanto, que al primer intento de pararse, colapsó, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el barro.

Sesshoumaru-sama giró su cabeza al oír el ruido que produjo la caída de la chica, que escondía su rostro sobre sus piernas; y detuvo el paso, para darse vuelta, y regresar a donde se encontraba Rin.

Un paso, dos, tres, y estaba frente a ella. Se agachó de espaldas, en silencio, y colocó a la chica con cuidado sobre su cuerpo.

Se puso en pié, y dispuso al rumbo.

No obstante, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, y no le era posible convertirse en una esfera de energía por temor de que le sucediera algo a Rin, a causa del mal tiempo, así que optó por caminar con la chica a cuestas.

–¿Me odia? –preguntó Rin, expectante, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

–¿Me odia, mi Lord? –repitió la menor, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

–No. –respondió demasiado cortante, como para haber vuelto a abrir la boca en el resto del recorrido.

–Dime Rin, ¿qué sucedió en el Jinja? –preguntó estoico, como si no le importara lo que la chica pudiera responderle.

La chica hizo una mueca.

–Mi Lord, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? –trató de salirse por la tangente.

–Te hice una pregunta. –afirmó el mayor.

–Yo… Mi Lord, no deseo regresar a ése lugar. ¡Por favor! –rogó. –No deseo estar en ningún lugar en que usted no esté. ¡Se lo suplico! Déjeme permanecer a su lado.

Cada vez se aferraba con más fuerza a los hombros del amo, estrujando y apegando sus cuerpo en lo más que le fuera posible.

El mayor mantuvo silencio. Un silencio vacío y cortante; y por demás, desagradable.

–¿Por qué deseas permanecer junto a mí? Eres una mujer humana. Tu lugar está junto a los humanos. –comentó, no esperando una respuesta.

Respuesta que no obtuvo.

La chica quedó pensando profundamente. Quizá cavilaba con respecto a la pregunta.

El Lord, por su parte mantuvo el paso, con un ligero cambio de rumbo.

Hacía un rato que habían salido del bosque de sakura, y ahora se encontraban en alguna especie de claro. Un lugar en que Rin nunca antes había estado.

Frente a ellos, había un lago extenso. Parecía que no tenía costas del otro lado de la rivera. Había alrededor una senda cantidad de árboles de alcanfor, y el suelo estaba cubierto por un cómodo y bien podado pasto.

–¿Quién ha probado tus labios? –preguntó, con los ojos cerrados, en su típico acomode del tomar asiento sobre las raíces bajo un frondoso árbol acáceo.

La chica, quién estaba sentada frente a él, cayó.

–Me perteneces. –murmuró con voz sumamente clara. –Solo yo puedo tocarte. Solo yo tengo potestad sobre ti.

–Sesshoumaru-sama… –

–Tu cuerpo entero emana su olor. –continúo. –Le encontraré, y le asesinaré sin piedad alguna. –comentó como si se tratara de su rutina diaria.


	9. De cosas que pasan

CAPÍTULO 9

De cosas que pasan

–Sesshoumaru-sama… –

–Tu cuerpo entero emana su olor. –continúo. –Le encontraré, y le asesinaré sin piedad alguna. –comentó como si se tratara de su rutina diaria.

La chica le miraba a los ojos absorta, con una terrible mueca de espanto y susto.

Con seguridad temblaba tal cual la gelatina lo haría. Sin duda tenía miedo de aquellas palabras que escuchó de parte de aquel demonio cuya aura oscurantista crecía peligrosamente.

Tenía miedo irrevocablemente, de lo impávida y estoicamente que lanzó aquel comentario, como si de verdad fuera a hacerlo, –y no lo dudaba– y no le importara.

Sesshoumaru-sama ni siquiera le miraba. Le había dedicado durante sendo tiempo su mirada infalible buscando que la chica le confiara lo que le había sucedido.

Por primera vez en sus doscientos años de vida podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que podría haber sido vencido por una mujer humana; que para colmo de iniquidades, era de su pertenencia.

Ella era suya, de ninguna manera podría aceptarle tal falta de respeto.

–Lo preguntaré por última vez, Rin. –comentó.

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar, gracias a que la chica intentó vanamente de ahogar algún gemido nada gutural que intentara salir de su garganta.

El Lord calló.

Tirada sobre el gramal, en frente de su Lord, en vano ahogó el llanto que se colaba deshilarante por el delgado camino que se formó desde sus ambos orbes achocolatados, y levantando su mirada al cielo, dio plena libertad a sus lágrimas para seguir su cauce y desbordarse, desglosándose en su cuello y colándose entre sus pechos, hasta llegar a ser absorbidas por la tela maltrecha del kimono semi roto.

La lluvia, que después de haber salido del bosque cesó, amenazó gravemente con desbordar las nubes sin sutileza, manifestándose como las gotas más grandes y circulares que nunca antes pudieron los ojos de la chica haber visto.

Las nubes densas de nuevo; el día hubo oscurecido.

Aquel pensamiento que tuvo, recién regresados al palacio, de que la lluvia la acompañaba en su llanto, golpeó con fuerza sobre sus cavilaciones. Le dijo a gritos, cada gota de lluvia, que el cielo siempre iba a estar con ella, aún si su malditamente hermoso amo la dejaba.

Rin entrecerró sus ojos evitando el ardor que producía la sensación de las gotas frías dentro de sus cuencas, en un intento de autoprotección.

Su Lord, sentado debajo del árbol frondoso, con los ojos cerrados y el semblante tranquilo y la tez pálida, de alguna extraña manera no se había perturbado por ninguna gota de lluvia. Sí, de ésas que estaban cayéndole encima.

Sería tal vez l frondoso de la copa del árbol.

O tal vez, que las gotas no se dejaban engañar por su semblante tranquilo. Y a pesar de la atracción imánica de su soberbia hermosura, reconocían que de perturbarlo, hasta podrían salir lastimadas.

Sin quitar que en realidad, lo más probable es que si las gotas tuvieran consciencia propia, se enajenarían solo de pensar en cambiar la tranquilidad del rostro del demonio.

Pero ella no era una gota, ¿o sí?

Se incorporó un poco, con intenciones firmes de meterse debajo del arbolito en el que se encontraba su señor, en pro de no mojarse más –si es que era posible– y buscar un poco de calentura al lado del cuerpo de su amo, ya que la lluvia arreciaba con fuerza, y la brisa no se hacía esperar.

Ya a pocos gateos, Sesshoumaru-sama abrió sus ojos, y le escrutó como sólo él sabía y podía hacerlo.

Rin cabizbaja, se acercó más, en tanto su señor aseveró su mirada.

Su kimono estaba maltratado y bastante roto. Él se dio cuenta de eso desde que la encontró tirada y despierta pero inconsciente de su deprimente situación. Su kimono estaba roto, y a demás mojado, y Rin era la humana más delicada que nunca antes conoció.

Sin saber por qué o pensarlo, desamarró la cinta que aguantaba el haori de su cintura, y empezó a desvestirlo, para entregárselo a la muchacha empapada y temblorosa, quien le miraba anonadada, quedando simplemente vestido con la yukata negra correspondiente a la prenda que le extendía a la chica.

La chica comprendió enseguida las intenciones de aquella acción, por lo que empezó a desvestir el nagajuban, dejando su piel desnuda y completamente expuesta a los ojos de su amo, con la vista clavada en la de su homólogo, haciendo cada acción con la mayor lentitud con que le era posible hacer.

Lo estaba retando. Sin duda, su humana ya no sentía respeto por él. Sabía muy bien que ella nunca sintió ningún recelo de vestirse o desvestirse en su presencia, pero nunca lo hubo hecho de frente.

¡Esa mujer! ¡¿De verdad pensaba que podía hacerlo perder el control?

Endureció la mirada. Ella no ganaría.

No podía creer que su mujer humana tratara de seducirlo. La niña que el mismo crió y salvo mil veces, tal fue necesario.

La chiquilla que desde entonces lo ha salvado a él, la inocente.

Afiló las garras de ambas manos, provocándole a la muchacha un leve susto, pero no que dejara de sostenerle la mirada como lo hacía.

Estiró su brazo hasta el mentón de Rin, delineándolo con la punta de la garra, y hasta su cuello, con la expresión que tendría un maniático antes de hacer alguna maldad. Aún así, la chica seguía imitando su forma de mirarla.

Sesshoumaru no pudo negar que le molestó terriblemente la actitud de la chica. No pudo intimidarla ésta vez, pero eso no significaría que perdería la batalla.

Habiendo la chica terminado de vestir el haori que hace momentos atrás estaría dándole calor y ése toque de elegancia innecesario para él, alejó enseguida su brazo y regresó sus garras a la normalidad.

Se echó sobre el tronco del árbol, como hace un momento, y cerró sus ojos, abriendo ligeramente sus piernas, invitando silenciosamente a la chica a que se sentara con él, justo como aquel día en su recámara.

La chica, ahora seca y sin su hakama, siendo cubierta solamente por el haori negro tan sobrio que le extendió su amo y que llegaba a alcanzar la mitad de sus blanquecinos muslos, inmediatamente se sentó donde éste dispuso, acomodándose inconsciente sobre su pecho, aún dándole la espalda.

Y guardó silencio. Un silencio vasto e incómodo.

–Siempre me alegró con ostentosos regalos, Sesshoumaru-sama. –musitó. –Y siempre me agradó recibirlos, pero sin duda… –dijo. –Su regazo es el más cálido y apreciado de sus presentes.

El mayor ni se inmutó.

La chica se percató de ello. Sabía a sobremanera que su amo estaba disgustado con ella por no decirle lo que había sucedido.

Suspiró.

–Aoi-sama… No es una mala persona. –dijo segura. –No sé qué sucedió a ciencia cierta, mi Lord, pero no estoy de acuerdo en ser tan radical. –expuso.

–Nunca pregunté tu opinión.

Rin calló, e hizo el amague por ponerse de pie ante la reprimenda de su amo, pero se vio impedía por un par de fuertes brazos que la halaron y atraparon, cayendo de nuevo sentada entre ambas piernas del Lord.

Al parecer era de su comodidad encontrarse en esa posición.

La chica suspiró por enésima vez en la tarde.

–¡Usted gana! –bramó. –Le diré todo. ¡Le contaré así me muera de la vergüenza!

–Te escucho entonces.

–Aoi-sama… Él era encargado de enseñarme meditación. –comenzó. –Me es imposible negar que encuentro a Aoi-sama como un hombre sumamente atractivo. –musitó.

El Lord enarcó una ceja. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, no obstante calló.

–Ayer a las horas del atardecer, después del comedor, me dirigía hacia mi recámara y tenía que pasar por la sala. –suspiró. –Pero me encontraba distraída.

–¿Qué te distrajo? –inquirió raramente curioso.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

–Dilo. –ordenó severamente.

–Amo, estaba pensando en usted. –susurró sin duda sonrojada.

Sesshoumaru quiso parecer sorprendido, pero la escena no le era tan no familiar.

–Continúa.

–Tropecé con alguien. –dijo. –Pero no sabía quién podría ser. A esas horas el sol ya estaba puesto, no debía haber alguien en los pasillos. –explicó.

–Aoi.

–Sin duda, mi Lord. –afirmó. –Caí al suelo, justo encima de él.

El lord bufó.

–Pero le juro, mi señor, que no fue intencionalmente. –se apresuró a decir.

–Entonces me disculpé enseguida, pero él no me permitió incorporarme, y se giró sobre mí. –se tomó un tiempo. –Fue en ése momento cuando me besó. –musitó muy suavemente.

Sesshoumaru de inmediato se incorporó aún con Rin sentada, tomándola por ambos hombros y levantándole en el proceso.

Ya lo imaginaba, pero se enfadó igualmente.

–Tú le correspondiste. –bisbisó.

La chica cabizbajeó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru no reaccionó bien. Sintió ira, que empezó a manifestarse en el color de sus ojos.

Rin al ver esto temió mucho. Ella siempre había confiado en Sesshoumaru-sama. Su amo y señor. no podía soportar verlo en ése estado.

De repente, Rin se lanzó a sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar consternarse al verla haciendo tal cosa. Tomó silenciosamente una bocanada de aire, y regresó.

La chica se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar las orejas de su amo, mientras susurraba: _Porque vis sus ojos en los de él, y sus labios en los de él. Y su cabello, y su piel, y su cuerpo_

Sesshoumaru soltó un sonoro suspiro, como el que nunca antes nadie hubiera soñado escuchar ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños.

Rin reforzó el abrazo, y un momento después, el mayor rodeó su cintura con los suyos mismos.

Seguía lloviendo, y ahora ambos estaban mojados.

Rin busco su refugio en su cuello con mucha insistencia, mientras el Lord acariciaba su cabello húmedo con vehemencia.

Una escena digna de admirar.

–Rin. –llamó, a lo que la chica se separó un poco. Lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. Ésos, sus ojos ámbar hermosos como el oro y duros como un diamante.

–Mi señor, perdóneme. –se excusó con la mirada sumamente gacha. –Yo… Me dejé vencer por mis ansias.

Sesshoumaru soltó una risilla burlona, por lo que Rin lo miró entornada, ya separados.

–¿Por qué no me lo pediste?

–¿Perdón, mi señor?

–No hay nada que puedas pedirme que yo no pueda darte.

La chica se sonrojó agresivamente ante el comentario y mirada altanera del Lord, aunque sinceramente era todo muy razonable, pero entendió enseguida las intenciones de su amo.

–Mi señor, ¿me concedería un presente?

Sesshoumaru le miró expectante.

–Dilo.

–Por una vez en mi vida, podría yo ser dueña del sabor de sus labios, mi señor. –dijo apenada.

Sesshoumaru no dijo absolutamente nada, no obstante, sonrió de nueva cuenta, altanero.

Seguía lloviendo, y llevaban varios minutos debajo de la lluvia, así que el Lord tomó a la chica por su antebrazo, y la haló hasta debajo del árbol en el que de antaño se encontraban, encerrándola entre su cuerpo y el mismo.

El corazón de la chica latía a mil millas por segundo, si es que eso era posible. El Lord podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido que se producía en el pecho de la chica, lo que alzó un poco más su ego.

Ella había empezado el juego, y ahora él lo terminaría, de la manera más afortunada en la que era posible acabarle.

Rin sentía como rápidamente la sangre se agolpaba en sus pálidas mejillas. Él también lo notó, estaba tan roja tal cual una jugosa manzana.

El mayor se acercó velozmente al rostro de la chica. Rin temblaba bajo su atrape, lo que lo desconcertó y agradó al mismo tiempo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, pero lo que mejor entendía es que Rin no le temía. Sin duda le producía nervios a la joven mujer.

–Tú eres mía. –afirmó, justo antes de acortar la casi nula distancia que había entre sus rostros.

No hubo un primer roce. Solo las cenizas de un beso fogoso de los labios de un experto y los de una chica que parecía saber lo que hacía.

Él parecía querer quedarse con la memoria de cada recóndito lugar de la inmaculada boca de su humana, pues con su lengua carnosa y rosada palpó cada lugar posible de la cavidad de la chica.

Y el sabor de su boca, ¡oh, el sabor de su boca! Era la miel más dulce que ni siquiera Hanasaki-san podría haber conseguido.

Quizá podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Aquella lucha entre las lenguas de ambos se dio por iniciada en juego en el ambos jugadores se encontraban parejos. Él succionaba, mordía y acariciaba; mientras ella se dejaba hacer, buscando la manera de poder aprenderse de memoria la disposición de todos los encantos que su amo no dejaba ver a menudo.

Ella, que antes pensó que su amo sabía a confusión y desasosiego, se dio cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba.

El sabor de su señor era superior, inexplicable. Solo podía imaginar una fuerte tormenta en medio del océano. Diría que su sabor era agresivo y estridente. Pasión. ¡Sí! El que ahora estaba besando sus labios era todo un océano de pasión, y ella estaba prácticamente ahogándose por gusto en él.

Obligados a separarse, a causa de ella que de verdad se estaba ahogando.

Sumamente sonrojada, descendió su cabeza. El Lord la miró rápidamente, bastante caliente, mientras la chica le rehuía a su mirada.

Sesshoumaru-sama se acercó a la chica y la abrazó, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabellera negra, oyendo la respiración agitada de su humana intentado tranquilizarse si éxitos.

Sin duda estaba muy excitado.


	10. De cómo se desenvuelve cada acaecimiento

¡Hola!

Quiero pedirles disculpas a todas(os)… Habría jurado que el jueves subí el capítulo. No tengo idea de qué podría haber pasado. Lo evidente es que no fue así. ¡Hum!

Lo peor es que a penas hoy me di cuenta de ello gracias a _kittirasi _y el review tan lindo que me dejo…. ¡Gracias, chica(o)!

A veces detesto mi computador… jejejeje

Bueno, espero que les agrade, y disculpen de nueva cuenta.

CAPÍTULO 10:

DE CÓMO SE DESENVUELVE CADA ACAECIMIENTO

A lo lejos, entre algunos caminos de una pradera verde-amarillosa y húmeda, podía verse a aquel monje de cabellos rojizos y ojos del color de la plata divagando. Caminaba por inercia, ya que su cuerpo habría podido estar tan cansado que no le permitía ejercer ninguna acción: ni detenerse, ni avanzar. Sus ropajes y cuerpo sumamente empapados, y su mente junto con Buda.

Apoyaba su bastón a cada paso que daba por entre el sinuoso sendo que atravesaba, sin importarle seguirlo o no. Porque no era aquel sendo rodeado de pequeñas piedrecillas y arbustillos apenas visibles, sino la presencia aquella mujer, asechada por otra presencia más fuerte.

Con seguridad podía sentir la tensión bajo la cual el ambiente se encontraba. Un ambiente de alguna tensión de sabría quién qué tipo.

Lo sabía. Sin duda estaba en camino directamente a ese lugar.

Su voluntad lo movía, porque su cuerpo estaba hasta su límite... Y su voluntad estaba acabando por alcanzarle; y su bastón seguía indicándole a su voluntad hacia dónde debía seguir caminando.

Alzó la mirada. Gruesas gotas surcaron sobre su rostro. Algunas, atrevidas, se tomaron la libertad de tomar lugar en sus ojos, escurriéndose por su piel hasta alcanzar sus labios y –¿por qué no?– adentrarse en ellos hasta la caliente cavidad de su boca.

Sus pies seguían moviéndose. No se iba a detener, porque sinceramente estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. No obstante, sentía su voluntad desfallecer a cada paso.

Así, cerro sus ojos durante unos minutos, lo que de alguna extraña manera le hizo sentir aliviado. Inclusive respirar se le hacía pesado.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

–Llueve, mi Señor. –decía la chica cuyos labios antes rosados se encontrabas rojizos e hinchados.

No esperaba una respuesta. El día de hoy su amo le había dado más de lo que ella alguna vez pensó sería merecedora de recibir.

Jamás pensó en intentar entender a Sesshoumaru. Era caso totalmente perdido.

Hace algunos minutos lo veía ahogarse en un océano de lujuria. Hace algunos minutos lo ve. Es como si no hubiera ocurrido algo… Sesshoumaru-sama está recargado en el tronco del dichoso árbol frondoso, con su perturbadora tranquilidad, su tez pálida, –a diferencia de la de ella, que se encuentra muy ruborizada– su rostro vacío, sus ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo diablos iría a adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de su amo?

Su mente estaba hecha un total caos. Estaba confundida, contenta, expectante, desconcertada, ruborizada, mojada y con frío.

De sólo recordar su momento con Sesshoumaru-sama, su piel, que se encontraba en un dilema entre el frío vástago del ambiente y el rubor de la pena, volvía a tomar color con insistencia.

Sus manos heladas… Casi no podía sentir los dedos de sus manos heladas. Enfermaría sin duda…

Miró a su amo, sentada sobre sus piernas frente a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para detallarlo. Lo suficientemente cerca como para recostarse a su lado y acariciar su rostro.

¿Sería posible que su amo enfermara? Él se encontraba en iguales condiciones que ella, aunque no estaba muy segura de que sus manos estuvieran también frías. Él estaba totalmente mojado por el agua lluvia igual que ella, pero… su amo era un demonio, no un débil ser humano. Era inconcebible pensar siquiera que él pudiera pescar un resfriado.

Rin dejó de pensar en aquellas cosas, y simplemente se concentró en observarlo.

Repentinamente, Sesshoumaru-sama pareció olisquear el aire durante algunos segundos.

–El dueño del aroma que tu cuerpo solía tener. El monje, está aquí. –comentó firme pero tranquilamente, con sus ojos ambos aún cerrados, sin haber movido ni un poco de su lugar su semblante. Su tez seguía igual de impasible.

Rin se inmutó al escuchar ésas palabras.

_Le encontraré, y le asesinaré sin piedad alguna, _recordó a su amo decir.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Casi.

Ya casi llegaba. Lo sentía.

Su presencia, la de ella. Y también la del taiyoukai.

Sabía muy bien de quién se trataba. Sesshoumaru-sama era el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste. El dueño del terreno que pisaba. El objetivo final de muchos ilusos demonios insulsos y estúpidos, que corrían todos la misma suerte al siquiera atreverse a mirar altivamente al Lord, con su semblante de invencibilidad y estoicismo.

Era un ser cruel, lo que también era rumoreado por todos. No obstante, lo que más era sabido es su desprecio a la raza humana. Solo una duda existía: ¿Por qué protegía a esa mujer? Si sentía apatía para con los humanos, ¿por qué la chica?

No era su concubina, lo sabía. El Lord no se rebajaba a esos alcances. No había ningún lazo de sangre. ¿Le agradaba, tal vez? De alguna extraña manera, era bien sabido por él mismo, y todos, que el Lord protegía a su humana más que a su propio ototto. –por quien también emitía desprecio aparente–

Y ahí estaba, en aquel claro hermoso y –ahora– húmedo a causa de la lluvia. La chica, Rin, y el Lord.

Su cuerpo cansado, extrañamente se tornó recuperado y energético. Tanto, que inclusive se sintió capaz de detener su andar, y echarle un vistazo a la mujer.

Recordaba que llevaba vestido el chihaya del templo, pero ahora vestía otra prenda. De color negro y corte elegante. Un haori que de seguro no le pertenecía.

Bajo su mirada un poco, y se encontró con la del Lord, quien había abierto sus ojos.

Fue inexplicable la sensación que lo invadió al ver la mirada cansina y amenazante del taiyoukai.

La gélida mirada del demonio le hizo temblar cada una de las hebras de su cabello; y antes de un parpadeo, el susodicho se encontraba enfrente de él, con una sonrisa demasiado amable para ser verita.

El lord apresó su cuello con gran furia y le estrujó hasta el punto en el que no era capaz de ver con claridad la sonrisa macabra del taiyoukai. Era consciente de su conciencia gracias a los gritos atropellados de la chica que al parecer le rogaba al amo por su vida.

Sesshoumaru dejó de ver al monje, para deslizar su mirada hacia su humana. Se encontraba rota en llanto, y su rostro contraído en un profundo ademán de horror y miedo.

¿Tanto le importaba a la chica la vida del monje?

Encolerizado como se encontraba, lanzó al hombre de cabellos rojos con copiosa fuerza, que el desdichado fue a pararse gracias al frondoso árbol en el que reconocía, se había encontrado descansando hace momentos.

Enseguida buscó a Rin con la mirada. La chica había corrido hasta donde se encontraba el monje, arrodillada a su lado.

Aparentemente preocupada, Rin se arrodilló al pie del monje y con afán, tomó su pulso yugular. –Está con vida. –pensó.

Entonces Aoi empezó abrir los ojos, por lo que Rin se alegró copiosamente.

Sesshoumaru observaba atento cada reacción de su mujer humana, mientras su cólera crecía internamente, y su rostro demostraba la misma impasibilidad de siempre.

Cuando el monje pudo entornar bien su vista, ya que gracias al golpe veía borrosas todas las imágenes que sus ojos eran capaces de captar, se dio cuenta de que Rin estaba ahí, con una mueca de alivio en su rostro.

Intentó incorporarse como pudo, gimiendo en el proceso. De seguro debió haberse roto alguna costilla, porque el dolor era apenas soportable. Llevó inmediatamente sus brazos al costado, intentando acallar el dolor creciente que apenas había notado que sentía.

Sesshoumaru seguía observando con detenimiento cada acción. Pese a que se encontraba a una distancia considerable del árbol donde se hallaban Rin y el monje, era perfectamente capaz de escuchar cada palabra, cada suspiro y cada gemido que se emitía en ése lugar; era capaz de ver cada movimiento detalladamente como si se encontrara él mismo en ése lugar.

–¿Cómo se encuentra, Aoi-sama? –musitó preocupada. –Adolorido. –dijo. –No obstante, conmocionado por haberte encontrado aquí, Rin-san.

El monje acercó su mano al rostro de la jovencita para acariciar su mejilla, a lo que ella alejó su rostro, contrayéndolo en una mueca.

El Lord notó tal atrevimiento, y a paso lento se iba acercando al árbol.

Aoi se incorporó un poco más, amagando levantarse del suelo, sosteniéndose en el tronco del árbol para no caer, hasta haberse puesto de pie por completo.

Rin le imitó, arreglando un poco el haori húmedo y corto que tenía puesto.

El monje, al verla, le escrutó con sumo detenimiento, lo que produjo vergüenza en Rin, quien intentó bajar a jalones la tela de seda que no cedía; cuando de repente sintió que tomaban su brazo.

Sesshoumaru había llegado ahí, con su tez tranquila de siempre, y su cabello –que estaba casi seco– húmedo de nuevo a causa de las gotas de lluvia incesantes que caían como lágrimas incontenibles del triste cielo gris que cubría esa tarde aquella pradera.

Rin comprobó, entonces, que las manos de su señor también estaban frías, ¿o su cuerpo se había calentado un poco? Lo cierto es que al momento del contacto, una fuerte descarga de escalofríos le recorrió desde el inicio de la columna hasta todas las partes del cuerpo, estremeciéndola.

Sesshoumaru le miró expectante, y luego la escondió detrás de sí mismo .

–No tendré compasión de ti, ni siquiera si _mi_ humana me lo pide. –espetó duramente el Lord, resaltando el hecho de que Rin es de su propiedad.

–Mi Lord, –comenzó. –le suplico me conceda una petición.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja abierta y notablemente sorprendido. ¿Una petición? Ese hombre iba a morir hoy.

–Le suplico –dijo. –me permita desposar a Rin-san. –pidió desvergonzadamente.

Sesshoumaru arremetió contra él de nueva cuenta, estampillándolo contra el mismo árbol frondoso, el cual se removió provocando que algunas gotas de agua en las hojas cayeran como rocío sobre todos.

–¡¿Quién osas ser? –bramó, forzando el agarre en el cuello del de cabellos rojos.

–Amo a Rin, la deseo y quiero desposarla. –explicó.

Sesshoumaru bufó, y soltó de pronto una sonora carcajada, con los labios entreabiertos, habiendo soltado el cuello del monje por completo, para luego extender sus propios brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, en dirección hacia arriba.

Aoi le miró expectante. ¿Qué podría causarle tanta gracia de lo que había dicho tan seriamente?

Sesshoumaru cambió la mueca burlesca de su rostro a una juntó los dedos de sus manos, y en un rápido movimiento, penetró el abdomen del monje con rudeza y suma puntería, removiéndola un poco al estar dentro, de un lado a otro.

Había liberado algo del veneno de sus garras, lo cual le agregaba un poco de diversión al dolor que el monje estaría experimentando en el momento.

Aoi ahogó un grito, contrayendo su rostro agresivamente. Sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus propias cuencas. El aire parecía quemar sus pulmones con crueldad. Su rostro se contorsionaba constantemente intentando calmar un poco el dolor que clamaba por salir a través de cada uno de sus poros.

El Lord retiró su mano de la cavidad abdominal del hombre, casi con asco; mientras le miraba de manera despreciable, y veía caer el cuerpo del occiso frente a él.

La sangre aún caliente del monje goteaba por entre sus dedos. Esquirlas de carne y órganos seguramente habrían quedado debajo de sus afiladas garras.

Le dedico una mirada vacía.

–Ni siquiera en tus mejores sueños.

Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada anonadada de una muy decepcionada Rin.

En ningún momento bajó su mirada. Su porte, siempre altivo, no se vio inmutado por la mueca reprobatoria que estaba plantada en la cara de la humana.

–Sesshoumaru-sama… –susurró dolida.

La lluvia descendiente seguía arreciando con fiereza sobre el suelo cubierto de espesa grama y alguna que otra piedra.

El taiyoukai continuó su camino a paso ligero con la misma tranquilidad que siempre demuestra.

–¡Sesshoumaru-sama! –espetó fuertemente la chica.

–Camina, Rin. –dijo impertérrito, mientras mantenía su paso impávido.

–Me rehuso. –bramó la chica enfrentándose al taiyoukai sin ningún tipo de decoro.

El Lord se detuvo de improvisto, aparentemente sorprendido ante la desfachatez de su humana al negarse a obedecerle. Dio la vuelta sobre su propio eje, dirigiendo la mirada a la muchacha; escrutándola a su antojo, tratando de encontrar alguna razón en el rostro de su protegida humana.

–Sesshoumaru-sama… Usted.. ¡Lo asesinó! –vociferó denodadamente.

Él aludido bufó ante la acusación, levantando una de sus cejas en el proceso, frunciendo un poco el seño. Comenzaba a exasperarse.

–Dígame… ¿Por qué?

–Camina, Rin. –le ordenó. Si la chica antes dijo algo, él lo pasó por alto.

–¡Dígamelo! Sesshoumaru-sama… ¡No tuvo que haberlo asesinado por mi culpa!

–Humana insolente, no te debo ninguna explicación. –contestó, imperturbable como siempre.

El rostro de Rin era todo un poema. ¡Así que era una humana insolente! ¡Por exigirle una explicación!

–Por buda, ¡asesinó a un hombre! –siguió.

–Rin, camina. –ordenó de nuevo, viendo fijamente a la chica, que tomaba asiento en el suelo cruzando sus piernas, y luego sus brazos por sobre sus pechos; con un puchero en la boca, ruborizada y con una desagradable mueca de ira en su –ya no– delicado rostro.

El Lord, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica de no moverse de su puesto, empezó a caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

De ninguna manera iba a dejar sola a su humana en semejante lugar. Viajó mucho, solo para venir a buscarla. ¡No iba a permitir que la chica hiciera lo que le viniese en gana!

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, soltó el nudo que había hecho entre sus brazos y la hizo poner de pie, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que la mujer se diera cuenta de que no tenía ninguna intención de jugar.

–¡Me lastima! –se quejó Rin. –Camina, entonces. –respondió, soltando a la chica, quien derrotada, se dio al paso justo dos pasos detrás de su Señor.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

El viento ululaba entre las rocas que bordeaban el fiordo a través del cual estaban caminando. Todo el día había llovido, y apenas se ponía el sol.

Estaba tan enojada, y a su amo parecía no importarle.

Tiritaba de frío. Sus ropas seguían húmedas, y la lluvia seguía cayendo, como un leve sereno, pero era capaz de mantener húmedos su cabello y ropa.

Estaba sumamente cansada. No había comido nada desde el día anterior al medio día, cuando tomó el almuerzo. No se sentía muy bien, a fin de cuentas.

–Sesshoumaru-sama. –llamó.

El aludido se detuvo, indicándole con el gesto que siguiera hablando.

–Quizá… ¿Podríamos descansar un poco? –pidió la chica cansinamente. Dijese o no que sí, y sin ánimo de discutir, se pararía hasta recuperar energías porque su cuerpo no daba tregua.

–Aún no llegamos. Debemos hacer camino.

–Lo sé, mi Señor. Pero estoy cansada, húmeda y hambrienta. Mi cuerpo no resistirá.

El Lord se giró y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Al enfrentarla, se dio la vuelta, sugiriéndole silenciosamente que subiera obre su espalda.

La chica comprendió el mensaje, y procedió a hacer lo que su amo dispuso.

El cuerpo del taiyoukai estaba tan deliciosamente caliente.

Se removió un poco sobre su espalda hasta lograr acomodarse. Por mucho que su razón le indicara que había comportamientos en su amo con los que ella debía no estar de acuerdo, ¿quién era ella era para cuestionar sus razones? A éstas alturas Rin sabía muy bien lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser su amo. No tenía ningún sentido que le discutiera. No tenía bases, ni siquiera, para hacerlo.

¿Y ahora?

Después de haberle retado, él la llevaba a cuestas.

Sí, el viento ululaba entre las rocas.


	11. Algo extraño

Hola chicas(os)

No sé que ha estado pasando últimamente con mi servicio de internet, o si es que la página está congestionada… Porque desde hace 4 días que he estado tratando de subir el bendito capítulo, y nada que había podido… Pero bueno, espero que les guste, aunque sé que muchas van a querer mentarme la madre…

D:

Hahahaha…

¡Cuídense!

**CAPITULO 11**

**ALGO EXTRAÑO**

_Mi Señor, usted debe saber ya que soy simplemente una de sus demás pertenencias… Mi vida y mi corazón sólo responden a su llamado. Mi más grande deseo consiste en permanecer a su lado sirviéndole como usted guste. Carece de importancia cómo, o bajo qué condiciones. Debe saber que soy suya; mi cuerpo, corazón y vida están a su completa disposición. Mis sentimientos hacia usted son demasiados, como para poder seguir guardándolos dentro de mí; afloran a través de mis ojos, mi boca, mi piel. Afloran tanto, que mi delicado cuerpo es incapaz de seguir conteniéndolos más._

–Mi Señor, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó algo cansada Rin.

No obtuvo respuesta. No obstante, se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para volver a formular la misma pregunta.

Tenían aproximadamente un día caminando, como era costumbre de antaño, cuando solían hacer aquellos extensos recorridos por doquier. Cuando ella era una pequeña niña, Jaken-sama estaba en capacidades de seguirles el paso, y el Lord seguía siendo físicamente exacto a lo que es hogaño.

En todo el recorrido, Sesshoumaru-sama le había llevado a cuestas sobre su propia espalda. Su ropa húmeda se hubo secado sobre su cuerpo, pero de alguna extraña manera no hubo pescado –como sería normal– un resfriado.

Desde hace muchas horas que su amo no le dirigía la palabra. Lo más probable es que se encontrara disgustado por la actitud que había presentado antes. Si fuese cuestión de admitir algo, sería que se había comportado malagradecidamente, y por demás irrespetuosa; de manera que no se encontraba a la espera de recibir alguna palabra por parte del Lord. No la merecía, al igual que tampoco merecía tal muestra de cuidado de parte de él… ¡Pero es tan inadmisible que haya asesinado a Aoi-sama!

_Bueno, pensándolo mejor, el monje fue muy irrespetuoso conmigo._ –caviló la chica. –Se atrevió a besarme… –evocó. Se sonrojó ipso facto, al recordar las circunstancias bajo las cuales se dio lugar a tal acaecimiento.

Tan distraída estaba que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Sesshoumaru-sama se hubo detenido en medio del bosque, sino hasta unos instantes después de tal acción.

Bajó del regazo de su amo, colocándose de pie sobre el húmedo suelo, intentando bajar un poco el haori negro que le fue dadivado por su amo.

Ya casi se ponía el sol, pero aún le era posible apreciar el calor que emitían los pocos haces que lograban colarse entre las copas espesas de algunos árboles que rodeaban inminentemente el paraje. Casi podía aseverar que aquellos exiguos y nimios halos, con toda su incandescente luminosidad, podrían ser capaces de calentar un poco su blanquecina piel.

Esbozó una lánguida sonrisa al ver a su amo.

Sesshoumaru caminó a acompasados y parsimoniosos pasos en dirección a un gran árbol que se encontraba a algunos 4 metros –quizá– de su lugar, dándole la espalda.

El hálito de una resquebrajosa brisa insulsa removió un poco los cabellos del Lord. Halos de luz daban a aquellas hebras platinadas un hermoso tono aloque, haciendo de la escena, toda una obra de arte digna de ser perpetuada.

La piel tersa y nacarada de sus manos, sus filosas garras se extendían con todo orgullo. Las mangas del kosode negro brillaban con tal refulgencia, que podría aseverar que cada rayo de sol se encargaba de su trabajo con vehemencia, solamente para poetizar la efigie del gran Señor.

Aquel proscenioso efeméride se inmortalizó de antemano en sus remembranzas, en lo profundo de su corazón, en lo más recóndito de su mente. Guardado bajo inquebrantable seguro, para no ser olvidado en la vida.

–Rin, busca alimentos para ti. –ordenó el Lord. La aludida asintió con la cabeza, y partió inmediatamente, después de reverenciar levemente a su amo.

Algún resquicio de suspiro se escapó de los labios entreabiertos del Lord.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se encontraba aparentemente sólo en un bosque, y deseaba aprovechar cada momento para mantener cavilaciones.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado, podía concluir dos cosas: La primera, que estuvo equivocado desde siempre. La primera mujer que fue capaz de descongelar su álgido corazón no fue Kagura. La segunda, que de nueva cuenta erró. No fue Kagura la primera mujer a quien amó.

Se podría resumir en _patético_ que estuviera pensando en amor, cuando fue él quien más criticó a su padre por tal _atrocidad. _

Enamorarse de una mujer humana.

Tal parece que _amar _fue el legado más grande que su padre pudo haber dejado. A su ototto, y a él.

–Mi Señor, he regresado. –anunció Rin.

La chica traía algunas frutas frescas. No había ningún río cerca, lo que imposibilitaba pescar algún pez.

Dejó las frutas sobre una gran hoja verde a una distancia prudente de él, encima del suelo, y empezó a recoger algunas pequeñas ramas secas con que pudiera mantener encendida una fogata.

Era evidente que pasarían la noche en ése lugar, y de hecho, empezaba a helar desde entrada la tarde.

Quizá su amo no sentiría el frío de la noche, pero ella estaba bastante descubierta, y era muy susceptible a las gélidas condiciones que la noche daba cara de tener.

Una vez recolectada una cantidad suficiente de hojarasca, se dio a la tarea de encender el fuego rozando un par de rocas pequeñas, las cuales produjeron una chispa que inflamó la madera seca.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Se había puesto el ocaso en todo su esplendor sobre la bóveda celeste. La luna se alzaba orgullosa sobre todo aquello que sus ojos alcanzaban a divisar, emitiendo una resplandeciente luz sobre todo aquello que le era posible atañer.

Rin observaba las palmas de sus manos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, maravillada por el efecto que prodigaba. Enmudecida por lo sublime de la vista que se alzaba ante sus ojos, miraba hacia cada subrepticio rincón del bosque.

Miraba hacia el fuego de la fogata, embelesada por la feroz lucha que se desataba entre cada llama.

De vez en cuando, le enviaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva a su amo. Sin duda, no podía existir ser más perfecto que él.

Le provocó hablarle por un instante, pero se contuvo. Se le veía tan imperturbable, tan impasible… tan tranquilo, que no se perdonaría hastiarle con algún ruido adyacente a la sinfonía de las hojas cayendo, y los grillos, y la brisa. La sinfonía de la noche, que inclusive era capaz de darle paz a ella.

El Lord se encontraba recargado –como siempre– en las raíces de ése árbol. Desde su posición podía ver a su humana sentada sobre el suelo frente a la fogata.

Temblaba.

Repentinamente, se puso en pié, y camino silenciosamente hacia la chica, sentándose tranquilamente a su lado derecho.

Rin dio un respingo al percatarse de la cercanía de Sesshoumaru-sama, pero se mantuvo en completo silencio.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó el Lord. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

Sin preámbulos, Sesshoumaru atrajo con su brazo derecho a su humana hacia su cuerpo, sentando a la chica sobre sus piernas. Acunándola como si fuera una pequeña.

Rin se sorprendió por la improvisada acción de su amo, pero no refutó. Se encontraba muy a gusto en su regazo. Siempre su regazo le resultaba placentero.

–Sesshoumaru-sama, perdóne. –murmuró casi silenciosamente.

El Lord elevó una ceja, y luego relajó su expresión, habiéndole dedicado una mirada de soslayo a la humana.

–Mi Señor, su palabra siempre me ha resultado inminente e irrefutable. Es solo que… –dijo. –Nunca pensé que usted podría ser capaz de asesinar a Aoi-sama.

Suspiró.

–Puedo asesinar a quien me plazca. –espetó, con un atisbo de superioridad impreso en cada palabra.

Sesshoumaru le miraba fijamente con su ceja derecha sobrepuesta.

–Mi Señor, yo resiento su muerte. Me siento afligida por su muerte.

–¿Tanto te preocupabas por ése hombre, Rin? –inquirió astuto.

–Hum… –bufó Rin, dolida. Prefirió dejar las cosas hasta ése punto, haciendo el amague de ponerse en pie.

Suspiró cansinamente.

El Lord no se lo impidió. Rin se retiró de su lugar, tomando asiento –sentada sobre sus piernas– frente al taiyoukai, con expresión ida, y el semblante contraído en una extraña mezcla de enojo, frustración y culpa.

El frío arreciaba con más fuerza sobre el ambiente, y la piel de la chica parecía congelarse. Su posición no era la más cómoda, ni tampoco su vestimenta.

La fogata que horas atrás hubo encendido y avivado constantemente no soportó mucho tiempo, y cedió a las inclemencias de la baja temperatura que se experimentaba en ésa noche de finales de otoño.

El Lord permanecía en su posición, imperturbable. Muy de vez en cuando le dedicaba alguna mirada rápida, solo para comprobar que su humana era actualmente una mujer muy orgullosa. Su cuerpo temblaba, y constantemente exhalaba vaho. La chica estaba prácticamente congelándose, no obstante, rehusó resguardarse en sus brazos.

Rin se estaba tornando más impetuosa de lo que podría complacerle.

No podía llegar a comprender. Le resultaba incipiente sólo pensarlo. Se preocupaba de más por la chica. Ella lo sabía, y lo peor es que aparentemente no le hacía inmute.

–Congelarás, si sigues en tu posición.

El rostro de la chica había palidecido. Sus labios se encontraban casi purpúreos, tal sería el frío que experimentaba. Su cuerpo parecía querer convulsionar de manera directamente proporcional a cada inhalación del gélido aire del paraje.

Rin no aflojó, ni siquiera un poco, su posición.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Quizá demasiado, como para esbozar palabra alguna.

No obstante, lo intentaría.

Abrió la boca, tratando fútilmente de emitir alguna premisa coherente, o al menos palabra alguna, pero sus cuerdas vocales se mostraban reacias a producir algún tipo de sonido vibrante que le permitiera comunicarse con su amo.

El taiyoukai notó aquello. De verdad que los humanos podían llegar a ser seres supremamente delicados.

Se incorporó de su acomode, y puso de pie enseguida. De a parsimoniosos pasos, llegó al cuerpo de su mujer humana, agachándose solo un poco, para alcanzar el rostro de la chica y propiciar una caricia sutil sobre la álgida y enrojecida mejilla.

Entonces tomó a la chica aparentemente inerte en brazos. No actitudes pedantes, frías, impertérritas o irrisorias.

Caminó con desdén hasta llegar al árbol sobre el cual estuvo recargado minutos antes.

Rin le miraba con un deje de intriga en la mirada, no obstante, no refutó ni se removió.

Sesshoumaru-sama se sentó aún con la chica encima, y la rodeó con sus brazos, intentando darle calor. Sin embargo, Rin continuaba temblando incesantemente.

El Lord se había preocupado. Parecía que la temperatura del ambiente rebozó el límite que el cuerpo de su humana podía resistir.

–Tengo sueño, mi Lord.

–Espera Rin, espera un poco.

Rápidamente se deshizo del kosode que vestía –quedando solo con la fina y delgada tela del nagajuban como cobertura para torso–, para colocarlo extendido con afán sobre el cuerpo de Rin.

Unos momentos después, el cuerpo de la jovencita fue adquiriendo calor, lo que alivió considerablemente al taiyoukai.

Rin se había quedado dormida sobre el regazo del mayor. Gracias a Kami-sama que la situación no hubo pasado a mayores.

Sesshoumaru observaba con detenimiento a la chica. Su pecho subía y bajaba a reincidencia acompasada.

La luz de la luna daba de lleno sobre el rostro de la chica.

Oh, su rostro. Se veía tan perfecto. Sus facciones infantiles delicadas, ahora habían adquirido un poco de madurez. Su piel nácar inmaculada adquirió un tono plateado que le produjo fascinación.

Su humana sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa.

Al compás de la sosegada brisa, algunos de sus azabaches cabellos rebeldes se removían con insistencia, como si en realidad anhelaran darle a conocer al mundo que brillaban con luz propia, y tenían existencia verdadera.

–Mi Señor… –musitó sosegadamente.

El Lord se había quedado embelesado. Eran inverosímiles y exiguas las ocasiones en que se le podía apreciar al Lord en aquel estado de obnubilación.

No supo a ciencia cierta si fue debido a encontrarse en aquel estado; quién sabe a qué otro singular asunto respondía el hecho de, que en un insólito instante, hubiera capturado los labios de la chica.

Sí. Le besó con tanta vehemencia. Con tanta pasión e ímpetu, que Rin pareció casi extinguir cualquier resquicio de oxígeno dentro de sus pulmones, solamente para ser capaz de seguirle su paso.

Con insistencia, impelía con su mano derecha el cuello de la señorita hacia su propio cuerpo, buscando la mayor cercanía posible.

El Lord se separó intencionalmente de su humana, solo para tomarla por la cintura y darle la vuelta, ya que estando ella de espaldas, la posición resultaba sumamente incómoda.

La chica comprendió inmediatamente que para mayor confortabilidad, debía doblar ambas piernas a cada lado de las caderas de su amo.

Acomodado ya, Sesshoumaru-sama volvió a ejercer control absoluto sobre la boca de la chica, quien no rechistó.

Si alguna vez sintió frío, ya solo queda el resquicio evanescente de cuando eso sucedió. En su lugar, un calor le embarga con ímpetu a través de todo su cuerpo.

El Lord movía su lengua adiestradamente dentro de la cavidad bucal de Rin. Ambas lenguas se mantenían en una incesante pugna, como aquellas llamas ardientes que hubo observado Rin hace algunos momentos atrás; arreciando con fuerza una en contra de la otra, impeliendo, estimulándose mutuamente.

Repentinamente para Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama succionó belicosamente la lengua de la menor, obligándola así a darle mayor paso dentro de su boca.

La chica se ruborizó agresivamente, lo que no le impidió acercar un poco más a su amo, presionando ligeramente el cuello del mayor, y acariciando sutilmente la vasta piel descubierta con la delicada yema de sus blanquecinos y alargados dedos.

El Lord se sorprendió ante tal cosa, pero no se incomodó. Muy por el contrario, tal acción significaba que su humana le daba –simbólicamente– "permiso" para seguir adelante.

Rin se separó un poco. Necesitaba respirar, o no sobreviviría para continuar.

Si el mayor alguna vez pensó que su pequeña humana era intocable, ahora la sentencia de su raciocinio hubo cambiado súbitamente.

Y no. No era, en lo absoluto, por el hecho de que la chica estuviera sentada encima acariciando su cuello con absoluta vehemencia mientras él le besaba ardientemente.

El taiyoukai le escrutaba minuciosamente.

Sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados, sus mejillas coloradas, el sudor en la frente de la jovencita, y sus cabellos anárquicamente revueltos.

No pudo evitar besar con dulzura la frente de la chica, quien escondió su mirada tras el espeso flequillo sobre su frente.

El Lord sonrió ante lo hecho, besó su nariz. Luego sus labios, en un roce rápido, casi por accidente. Su mentón, y luego la nacarada piel de su cuello.

La piel de la jovencita se encrespó súbitamente, pero se dejó hacer gustosamente.

Él, por su parte, se fascinaba deleitándose con el sabor dulzón de la inmaculada piel de la humana, dejando una senda húmeda de lujuriosos besos. Su mente era vorágine de sensaciones precipitadas, un remolino impetuoso que estimulaba sus más bajos instintos.

Rin sentía como su alma paulatinamente iba abandonando su cuerpo. Elevándose insigne hacia otro plano, en otra muy distante dimensión. Abandonando su cuerpo, su caótico raciocinio se sublimaba y enaltecía, dejando solo las humanas sensaciones de su humano cuerpo, que respondía hilarante ante cada caricia prodigada por aquellos labios expertos que se aferraban a su piel con ímpetu y fogosidad.

El sabor de la piel de su humana era fascinante, pero exiguo, nimio y miserable, en comparación con el soberbio paladar de sus labios. Así entonces, dejó la piel, y besó sus labios con una necesidad pasional y vehemente, para luego empujar un poco el cuerpo de la menor –con el suyo propio– hacia adelante.

El kosode negro hubo caído al suelo, hacia atrás, en medio del ajetreo.

Se recargó sobre la chica acostada sobre el suelo, con cuidado de no aplastarla con todo el peso de su cuerpo. No se había separado de sus labios, ni siquiera un poco.

Rin, al darse cuenta de su posición, empujó a su señor hacia la derecha. A éstas alturas, ambos suponían ser conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Habiendo rodado, cambiaron de posición, estando Rin sentada sobre las caderas del Lord.

Se miraron apaisadamente. Rin pudo notar que las pupilas de su amo se encontraban más dilatadas, mientras desarrollaban una feroz lucha entre el rojo y el ámbar.

El mayor posó sus manos encima de los muslos descubiertos de la chica, otorgándole leves caricias a la piel, rasguñando un poco con sus filosas garras, pero no lo suficiente como para magullar la blanquecina piel de la jovencita.

Con sus mejillas sonrosadas, colocó sus manos encima del pecho de su amo. Al principio, muy lentamente, como si temiera quemar sus palmas. Entonces las arrastró hasta alcanzar su cuello, degustando de la suave piel expuesta.

Delineó la piel con la yema de sus dedos con tanta apacibilidad, casi temiendo hacerle algún daño.

Fue entonces, cuando el Lord estuvo lo suficientemente obnubilado, que la chica se inclinó sobre el pecho del taiyoukai. Llevó sus manos al delgado obi del pulcro nagajuban que vestía el Lord, desatándolo con suavidad y sutileza.

Le dejó caer a ambos lados, solamente para proceder a descubrir el fornido pecho de su amo, de los retazos de tela delgada que encerraban años y años de trabajo físico.

La humana entrecerró sus ojos casi con vergüenza, cabizbajeó y su cabeza.

El Lord la miraba expectante.

La chica lo notó, así que, liberándose de su vergüenza, continúo su labor.

El Lord se incorporó un poco para ayudar a su humana, despojándose de lo que quedaba del nagajuban, dejando al descubierto todo atisbo de piel posible.

Rin le escrutaba absorta, embelesada.

Sesshoumaru-sama, aprovechando la distracción la menor, le tomó por la cintura y giró, volviendo a la posición original.

Se reclinó lo suficiente y volvió a besar sus labios, con mucha suavidad, a lo que ella respondía acompasadamente.

El Lord dirigió sus manos hasta el obi de su propio haori, que cubría el cuerpo de la chica, desatándolo en un sutil jalón.

Ella gimió en una mueca de sobresalto, pero luego accedió relajando su cuerpo, acción que su amo notó.

El mayor sonrío de una manera indescriptible, y retiró con ímpetu el fino haori, seguramente rasgando algo de la tela en el proceso.

Dejó descubierto completamente el cuerpo desnudo de la jovencita.

Se recargó un poco, y sin dudarlo ni un momento, posó una de sus afiladas garras con suma delicadeza por encima del vientre plano de la chica, girando en círculo por toda la piel, hasta haber alcanzado uno de sus pechos.

Ella, en un –vano– intento por cubrirse, llevó sus manos al pecho, lugar al que no llegaron gracias a los rápidos impulsos de su amo. Y le miró.

Ninguno dijo nada. La mirada del Lord habló por sí misma, y ella contestó sumisa, alejando sus brazos.

El Lord se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a la menor, quien la tomó con algo de inseguridad.

Al levantarse también, el mayor la acercó a su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un posesivo abrazo.

Le dio un fugaz besó en la frente, y luego le soltó.

Recogió todo vestido tirado sobre el suelo, y le extendió su kosode y haori, mientras se colocaba su nagajuban, que hacía juego al hakama negro que llevaba puesto, y del cual no se había despojado.

La chica lo miró expectante.

–¿Por qué hace siempre lo mismo? ¿Y siempre lo deja hasta éste punto?

Sesshoumaru ataba con sosiego su obi, mientras sonreía con sorna.

Miró a su humana desnuda enfrente de él, agitada y sudando. El aroma que desprendía su cuerpo estaba por enloquecerlo.

–No habrás pretendido que te hiciera mía en medio del bosque. –Rin lo miró abochornada.

El rubor que captó sus mejillas no podría enrojecer más. Quedó estática ante la respuesta del Señor.

Sesshoumaru no vio en su humana intención alguna de colocarse ropa, así que arrebató las suaves telas de las manos de la chica, y colgándose el haori encima de su hombro derecho, hizo a la chica dar la vuelta para colocar el largo kosode sobre su espalda.

Ella introdujo sus brazos en ambos compartimientos, para poder vestirse.

El taiyoukai tomó el obi que correspondía al traje, y lo pasó por encima de la pequeña cintura de la chica, acercándose a su cuerpo.

Mucho.

La chica se sonrojó a sobremanera, al notar sobre su posterior la potente erección de su amo. Su piel se erizó desmesuradamente.

De un momento a otro, Sesshoumaru-sama se alejó, extendiéndole la prenda faltante, la cual ella tomó cohibida.

Vio entonces a su Señor volver a tomar asiento sobre el árbol, con ambos ojos cerrados, y su semblante impasible de siempre.

–Rin.

–Dígame. –contestó habiendo dado un curioso respingo, al escuchar la voz grave y rasposa de su amo.

–Duerme.

Claro. Como le habría fascinado dormir, pero junto a su amo, cansados y desnudos.


	12. Amanecerá y Veremos

**AMANECERÁ Y VEREMOS**

Los rayos del sol despuntaban con brillo supremo cada espacio posible al alba. El cielo estaba bastante despejado, y la brisa removía entre veces las hojas que se encontraban tiradas encima del suelo húmedo por el temple del clima.

Rin se encontraba dormida aún, protegida por la densa sombra que le ofrecía el gran momo que se alzaba orgulloso cerca de 5 metros de altura.

Un suave resquicio de brisa helada acarició la piel de la chica, sacándola de su ensueño. Al cabo de un rato, logró abrir ambos ojos con desidia. La cantidad de luz blanca encandiló su visión, por lo que sus negras pupilas se dilataron, impidiéndole enfocar satisfactoriamente la visión.

Frotó sus ojos con esmero, hasta que –pasado un rato– su vista volvió a ser clara.

Se incorporó apoyándose en el tallo del árbol, descansando su espalda sobre la gruesa y aromática madera del frondoso ciruelo

Cuando logró enfocarse, se encontró de frente con la figura imponente de Sesshoumaru-sama frente ella.

Su rango de visión le permitía apenas ver hasta la cintura del mayor.

Rin elevó lentamente su rostro repasando cada parte de la figura corporal de su señor, sonrojándose en el proceso.

Al mirarle a los ojos, pudo notar un nimio deje de petulancia. Con seguridad el Señor se burlaba del rubor en sus mejillas.

El Lord retrocedió un par de pasos, y giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda. "Con ésa sonrisa petulante", intuyó la chica.

Rin entendió el lenguaje corporal de su Señor, que en castizo debería significar algo como: "Ya te vi, estás avergonzada. Vámonos de aquí."

Sonrió ante la idea.

Incorporándose enseguida, empezó a caminar justo detrás de Sesshoumaru-sama.

o.o.o.o

Todo estaba tranquilo, siguiendo su curso, como han de ser las cosas en un bosque espeso.

La brisa removiendo la hojarasca, y alguno que otro cabello del Lord que caminaba impávido en contra de la corriente del viento.

Los rayos del sol, que alumbraban con entereza todo cuanto los ojos de ambos eran capaces de ver.

Los ruidos de los pequeños animales al moverse y rozar la tierra, y las rocas, y los trozos de madera seca. Quizá alguna que otra planta rastrera que hayan pisado, y alguno que otro animalejo que se haya estrellado contra algo en algún momento de distracción.

Todo en calma, hasta que de repente, se oyó un rugido en el hábitat.

Rin tenía hambre, sin duda era su estómago.

El Lord le miró de soslayo, sin ninguna expresión en la tez; la chica apretó con delicadeza su estómago. Tenía mucha hambre, y se había olvidado por completo de tal acaecimiento.

El Lord dio una rápida mirada alrededor, y se encaminó hasta la cobertura de un árbol próximo.

–Hay árboles frutales. Recolecta algo de comida, y consúmela. –dijo.

La chica asintió levemente, con un tenue rubor en ambas mejillas. Más por la insolación que por la vergüenza, pero la vergüenza también contaba.

Rin se encaminó rápidamente al árbol más próximo, y empezó a tomar sin cuidado unos pequeños frutos morados que colgaban en racimos de alguna de las ramas más a su alcance.

Introdujo uno de ellos en su boca. –Ciruelos. –dijo complacida. –Dulces.

Después de recoger unos cuantos, se acercó a su Señor con ambas manos llenas de los pequeños frutos del árbol de momo, y se los ofreció a su amo.

El aludido le miró interrogante, y de inmediato evocó aquella ocasión: cuando encontró a Rin.

Bueno, dicho de mejor manera, cuando Rin lo encontró a él.

Recordó que durante días ella insistió en ofrecerle diferentes tipos de alimento.

Asumió inmediatamente que quizá la pequeña niña sospechó que ninguno de aquellos alimentos humanos era de su agrado.

Luego, cuando recuperó suficiente energía, simplemente se fue.

Después, encontró y revivió a la chica. Y ahora se ha vuelto su sombra.

La cosa es que desde entonces, el Lord nunca había vuelto a ver a Rin ofreciéndole algún tipo de comida. En realidad pensó que la muchachita se había resignado a que él rechazara cada cosa que sus esfuerzos inútiles lograran conseguir.

Por tales razones, ver a Rin frente a él, extendiéndole las frutas que recién extrajo del racimo que colgaba en el árbol de momo, le sorprendió a sobremanera.

Sesshoumaru-sama hubo quedado fuera de base.

Rin le sonreía con gracia y amabilidad. Aún así, denegó el ofrecimiento con un mohín. Una mueca vacía.

La menor sólo sonrió, y tomó asiento a una distancia prudente, debajo del árbol.

Entonces comió con prisa y casi atragantándose. ¡Sí que estaba hambrienta!

Al carajo con toda la etiqueta que aprendió de Hanasaki okaa-san. Tenía hambre.

Sesshoumaru-sama le miraba insistentemente. Sabía que Rin ni lo había notado, porque estaba demasiado concentrada en comer, y eso ocupaba toda su atención.

Pensó –de alguna manera– que Rin esperaba aquella reacción de su parte, por lo que prefirió ignorar el hecho de que su pupila querida ni se inmutara.

–Mmm. –llamó su atención. –Son muy dulces, Sesshoumaru-sama.

El Lord le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva. Sabía que ella se estaba mofando de él… ¡En su cara!

Se levantó de su lugar, y caminó siguiendo el camino por dónde venían; todo esto bajo la anonadada mirada de la menor.

–Rin. –dijo. –Vamos.

La chica se puso de pie. Había comido todos los ciruelos que le había logrado recoger. Satisfecha y complacida, caminó cerca de su amo por las próximas horas de la tarde.

–Mi Lord. –llamó. El mayor le dedicó una nimia mirada de soslayo, indicándole que hablara. –Hace tanto tiempo que no caminaba a su lado. –sonrió. –Como cuando era una niña pequeña, y mi cabeza apenas alcanzaba su cintura. –rió ante lo dicho.

Sesshoumaru-sama evocó aquella época, y se hizo a sí mismo una nota mental con respecto a nunca más volver a recordar aquellos tiempos en que Rin era una niña, y su cabeza apenas alcanzaba la altura de su cintura.

Ambos se encontraban estáticos en sus respectivas posiciones, él delante, de espaldas a ella.

–El tiempo ha de pasar. Lo pasado no existe. –dijo cortante. En realidad esperaba que su inteligente humana hubiese captado el mensaje. No quería recordar aquellas épocas.

–Extraño mucho aquello. –dijo soñadora, ignorando el tono ácido del Lord. –Sesshoumaru-sama. –llamó. –Para usted el tiempo no es cosa importante. –rió ante su comentario. –Su piel no va a cambiar, ni sus cabellos, ni sus ojos profundos. Ni tampoco su carácter. –dijo seria.

Sesshoumaru-sama sabía para dónde iba la conversación, pero simplemente calló.

–¿Sabe? Yo sí envejeceré. Y mi piel, y mis cabellos, y mis ojos cambiarán. –volvió a reír, ahora nostálgicamente. –Pero mi amor por usted no. –dijo hilarante, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

Y le abrazó eufóricamente por la espalda, apretándole con toda la fuerza que sus brazos pequeños y delicados le permitían.

Sesshoumaru-sama no se quejó, ni molestó. Simplemente envolvió los brazos de la chica con los suyos propios, reforzando el improvisado y efusivo abrazo.

El calor del cuerpo de su humana era reconfortante y agradable.

–Odio a los humanos. –concluyó inminente. Rin aflojó la presión sobre su cuerpo. No obstante, él tomo con más fuerza los delicados brazos de la chica.

Pudo imaginar que en el rostro de la menor solo había cabida para una mueca de desconcierto y frustración. –Algún día lo entenderás. Entonces compartirás mis sentimientos.

Rin miró atentamente el perfil de su señor, quién le miraba de soslayo aún, y de alguna extraña manera, encontró una paz que acalló con fuerza arremetida la sensación de vacío abismal que le envolvió al escuchar aquellas cortantes e inminentes palabras que su amo pronunció.

Aún así, no entendía a qué se refería exactamente su amo.

Todo lo que podía hacer, era confiar en él. Él nunca le había desprotegido, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ella le debía la vida, y otras cosas más.

.o.o.o.o

–Rin. –llamó.

Tenían aproximadamente unos 22 días de estar caminando.

Todos los días se habían convertido en una rutina. Ninguno hablaba, y ambos compartían la misma razón para callar.

Entre ellos la comunicación pasó a otro nivel. No eran necesarias las palabras, ni las demostraciones de cualquier tipo de sentimiento.

Es como si el viento que les rozara la piel fuera capaz de impregnar cada poro de sus pieles con los sentimientos y necesidades del otro.

De vez en cuando, y cuando la noche era muy fría, Rin dormía muy cerca del cuerpo de su Señor, para poder ser capaz de no morirse de frío antes de llegar al palacio.

En aquellos momentos, Sesshoumaru-sama se permitía demostrarle a su humana cuán importante le resultaba su compañía. Y la arrullaba, mientras vigilaba su sueño.

Rin miró al Lord con atención.

–Hemos llegado. –anunció. Y como si de una gran noticia se tratara, la menor saltó de emoción, lanzando algún par de grititos chillones al aire.

Estar en casa, nada mejor que eso para la chica.

Caminaron un par de horas más, y –antes del alba– ya habían llegado a los dinteles principales de la gran fortaleza.

Líneas de soldados esperaban a la entrada, mientras reverenciaban al Gran Lord del Oeste, que caminaba parsimoniosamente por el camino, con la humana tan sólo un par de pasos detrás.

Ya en la entrada principal del gran palacio, esperaba ansiosamente Hanasaki-san junto con Kenji-san, quién le tomaba cariñosamente de la mano.

Al haberla divisado, la hermosa nana de la humana corrió en dirección a su siempre acunada y pequeña niña, llorando, mientras la envolvía en un efusivo abrazo; importándole poco o nada haber pasado por encima de su Lord.

Sesshoumaru-sama ignoró tal acto de grosería por parte de la mayor.

Era capaz de comprender que la su nana se encontraba preocupada por Rin. No podía negarle el derecho a ignorarlo en ése momento.

A decir verdad, si no hubiera sido por su indecisión y cobardía, no habría sucedido ninguna cosa mala con su humana.

Así que aunque se hubiera indignado por el comportamiento tan arisco de su nana, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar que le llamara la atención por tal falta de respeto y cordialidad.

–Mi niña… ¡Mira cómo te encuentras! –dijo escrutando con bastante insistencia y molestia el vestuario en que venía envuelta la chica.

Y luego dio le echó un vistazo a Sesshoumaru-sama, quien solamente vestía el nagajuban de su traje. Le miró con desaprobación, y dejando a Rin de lado por unos momentos, se dirigió hacia él, con una mueca reprobatoria.

–Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿me explicaría qué pudo haber sucedido para justificar el hecho de que el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste llegue a su palacio en semejantes deplorables condiciones?

El menor le dedicó una mirada helada, que la nana ignoró deliberadamente. En definitiva, no había nada que –inclusive– él pudiera hacer para callar a la bendita youkai que lo crió.

–Mira, que exponerte semidesnudo a todo tipo de criaturas. ¿Dónde se quedó tu orgullo?

–Con el frío de las noches que pasamos a la intemperie. –respondió orgulloso, pensando tontamente que aquello lograría acallar a su nana.

–¡Y más aún! –continuó. –¡Traer a Rin semidesnuda a éste lugar lleno de machos! –espetó. –¡Mi pobre niña! Andando semidesnuda por ahí con éste youkai necio, ¡como si no fuera nada del otro mundo! –dramatizó una gran tragedia.

Rin miraba con gracia toda la actuación de su nana.

–Hanasaki. –mentó. –Déjalo ya.

–¡Claro! Ahora lo más importante es mi niña.

Dicho esto, dejó al Lord con la siguiente frase en la boca, y se fue, dándole la espalda, al lugar donde se encontraba Rin mirando.

–Ven, Rin. Vamos a tu habitación.

La chica se fue rápidamente detrás de su nana, no sin antes haber hecho una leve reverencia a su amo.

Caminaron rápidamente por toda la primera planta, hasta dar con las escalinatas que le llevarían a la segunda, la planta en la que se encontraban dispuestas las habitaciones del palacio, en el ala norte.

Había igualmente dos plantas en cada ala del palacio, que suponían ser ocupadas por sirvientes –ala sur–, y visitantes, en el resto de la extensión del lugar. Si un visitante era copiosamente importante, entonces suponía un cambio de planes: habitaría en las habitaciones del ala norte.

Rin no era un visitante copiosamente importante. No obstante, ocupaba una para nada modesta habitación en el ala norte del palacio, muy cerca de la de Sesshoumaru-sama, dónde –seguramente– él podía vigilarla sin ningún problema.

oooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru no se movió ni un milímetro ni siquiera, del lugar donde se encontraba.

Kenji-san, quién había mirado divertidamente la escena, se acercó al Lord.

–Sesshoumaru-sama. Le ruego disculpe la actitud tan altanera de Hanasaki-chan. –pidió. –Usted mejor que nadie le conoce, suele ser así.

El Lord le miró asintiendo. Su nana era caso perdido, por eso le aceptaba toda locura que se le ocurriera a la youkai. Aunque no quisiera, le respetaba profundamente. Delante de ella, él seguía siendo un cachorro, así la apariencia de su nana nunca hubiera cambiado.

Kenji-san le preguntó a Sesshoumaru-sama si le necesitaba. El Lord negó.

–¿Puedo retirarme, entonces?

Sesshoumaru-sama asintió aburrido, para luego dirigirse también al cálido interior de su hogar.

o.o.o.o.o

Hanasaki miraba con insistencia a Rin a través del espejo de tocador, mientras que la chica terminaba de arreglar su cabello, sentada frente al mismo sobre una pequeña butaca acolchonada.

Apenas llegó a su habitación, se metió en la tina. Vestía un hermoso kimono azul pastel, con obi plateado. Tenía un elaborado estampado en la parte inferior de la falda: una luna plateada, en un cielo muy claro. Algo bastante contradictorio, a decir verdad.

–Me dirás que sucedió en el viaje. –no fue una pregunta.

–No entiendo a qué te refieres, nana. –dijo Rin bastante apenada.

–Se que no te ha hecho suya. Sin embargo sus aromas están demasiado entremezclados. –aseveró. –No puedes engañarme, Rin. No hay manera.

La chica enrojeció completamente.

Colocó la delicada peineta encima de la tabla de mármol pulido, y se dio la vuelta en su asiento.

–Sesshoumaru-sama dijo que no me tomaría en el suelo de un bosque oscuro. –dijo rápidamente, avergonzada y muy ruborizada.

–¡Hum! ¡Lo sabía! Ése ambarito... ¡Es un pícaro! Kami-sama… ¡¿qué macho es el que he criado? –gritó.

–Hanasaki okaa-san, baja la voz. –pidió. –No hables así de mi Lord.

–¡Te cogí! Querías estar con él, ¡¿no es cierto?

–¡Nana! –le miró y rió.

–¡Es que mi Lord es tan hermoso!

Hanasaki-san rió cómplice.

–Lo sabía. –aseveró. –¡Sí que he criado a un buen macho!

Ambas rieron estrepitosamente, hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por un par de golpetazos en el portón de madera de la habitación de la chica.

–Pasa, por favor. –era Kenji-san.

–Konichi wa, mis bellas damas. –alagó, mientras hacía una profunda reverencia a las dos mujeres.

–¿Se te ofrece algo, mi amor? –dijo la nana en un tono bastante meloso.

Rin miraba graciosa la hilarante escena.

–Quería ver tus radiantes ojos, mi luna en las noches oscuras. –dijo elegantemente, mientras envolvía a la youkai en un efusivo abrazo.

–Oh, siempre tan galante, mi pedazo de naturaleza. –besó sus labios.

–Oh, esperen. ¿De qué me perdí? –comentó Rin, afable.

–Oh, pequeña. Mi bella dama ha aceptado al fin convertirse en mi perra. ¡Oh, qué feliz soy!

–Oh, amor mío. –melosamente, mientras le acariciaba con fervor el rostro.

Rin se sintió como lo haría un cero a la izquierda en cualquier suma.

–Dime, luz de mi noche.

–¿Para qué has venido? –rió. –Seguramente que no lo habrás olvidado, ¿o sí?

–Jejejeje. –rió nervioso. –A decir verdad, pues sí. Pero… ¡Anda, niña! ¡Corre ya! –miraba

–¿Eh? –Rin estaba confundida.

–A las habitaciones del Señor. ¡Ve!

Rin asintió, y les dedicó una leve reverencia.

Acto seguido, corrió como pudo hasta llegar al dichoso lugar.

Los dinteles estaban entreabiertos. Sesshoumaru-sama sabía que ella se encontraba ahí.

–Pasa, Rin. –ordenó.

La chica caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal.

Le llamó la atención el hecho de que la cantidad de pergaminos que antes había regados por el suelo, ahora no se encontraban.

Caminó a paso lento, con gracia, hasta adentrarse más en el habitáculo.

Al llegar a los aposentos de su Señor, le dedicó una reverencia muy profunda.

Sesshoumaru-sama se encontraba de pie frente a ella, escrutándole con insistencia.

–Mi Señor, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Pero el Lord no dijo nada. Simplemente extendió uno de sus brazos hacia ella.

Inmediatamente, la menor aceptó el ofrecimiento del mayor, mientras sentía como su corazón iba bombeando con más rapidez la sangre por su cuerpo; y su pulso se aceleraba sin control.

El Lord sonrió ante ello. Podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos del corazón de su humana.

Rin dio un leve respingo. No lograba acostumbrarse a ver a su amo sonreír.

El Lord le atrajo con fuerza hacia su pecho, y la envolvió en un plasmático abrazo. Rin estaba más que complacida, pero no pudo evitar sentir ansiedad.

Su amo era un ser bastante inestable. Nunca le iba a ser posible saber la manera en que el Lord tenía pensado hablar.

Rin se separó un poco, para dedicarle una mirada que el lord –seguramente– no supo cómo entender.

Oh, por Kami-sama, ¡cómo se moría por darle un beso!

La menor elevó su mano derecha, y con sus dedos, rozó el labio inferior de su Señor.

Acariciaba sus labios con vehemencia y ahínco. Entonces Sesshoumaru-sama lo supo. Rin lo deseaba a él, tanto como él mismo deseaba convertirla en su mujer.

Sesshoumaru-sama alejó la mano de la chica, quien le miró interrogante, sólo para proceder a hacerla girar.

Tomó entre sus fuertes manos el elaborado nudo del obi –atado con el nudo hacia su espalda–, y empezó a soltarlo con mucha delicadeza.

Rin se sonrojó en el acto. Que su amo desatara su obi le producía un éxtasis inexplicable.

El Lord notó enseguida el cambio en el aroma de la chica, y sonrió para sus adentros. Apenas estaba empezando.

Una vez el hermoso obi plateado cayó al suelo, el mayor procedió a desvestirle la yukata, la cual se deslizo con soltura sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Bajo la yukata azul pastel se encontraba nagajuban, que era de un color anaranjado, el cual también le quitó con delicadeza.

Sesshoumaru soltó un sonoro suspiro al encontrase con otras dos capas más de tela.

La menor rió ante el gesto de inconformidad de su amo.

–¿Cómo puedes vestir tantas capas de tela juntas?

Rin rió nerviosa. Le avergonzaba la pregunta de su amo, de alguna u otra manera.

–La costumbre, supongo. –musitó entre dientes.

La chica bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Le escrutaba como un artista a su obra maestra, como si en el pedazo de madera existiese tal belleza, como para haberle embelesado. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono muy rojo, gracias a la –seguramente– cantidad de sangre que se agolpaba sin cesar ni descanso en su rostro.

–Hum. –musitó el Lord.

Sesshoumaru dejó a la chica, mientras giraba sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda. Caminó parsimoniosa y acompasadamente hacia el pasillo que tenía fin en el dintel de la majestuosa habitación. Le abrió con ambas manos, y se detuvo un momento.

–Vístete. –y siguió caminando.

No tuvo que decir más. La chica inmediatamente recogió los retazos de tela de su kimono, y como pudo, torpe y nerviosa, se vistió rápidamente.

Igualmente, no es como si estuviese _tan_ desvestida.

Rápidamente caminó sobre los pasos de su señor, hasta que le alcanzó, casi a la entrada de las escaleras que conducían al primer nivel del cuantioso palacio, soberbiamente dispuesto.

Sesshoumaru-sama siguió caminando, sin importarle que tan tarde u oscura estuviese la noche. Ciertamente eran de su gusto las noches en las que no había estrellas, y sólo podía divisarse, muy a lo lejos, la gran luna orgullosa.

Rin le siguió sin reparar en nada. Nunca podría estar más segura, que cerca de su amo.

El Lord caminó, consciente de que la joven humana se encontraba en su retaguardia, siguiéndole premeditadamente.

Había pensado en que tal vez la chica fuera consciente de los acaecimientos que tenían lugar a su alrededor. Quizá la humana era muy inocente, aunque eso lo ponía en duda.

Ella por su parte, miraba con ojos curiosos a su amo. No tenía idea de qué podría estar pensando, sin embargo, lo seguía.

Sesshoumaru-sama olfateaba con recato el aire. La brisa nocturna soplaba en dirección a su norte, trayendo consigo el balsámico aroma de Rin, de sus cabellos, de su piel.

Era claramente consciente de que a pesar de que helara afuera, el aroma que despedía la chica seguía intacto. Justo el mismo que despedía en su habitáculo.

Luchó con fuerza contra sus instintos. Las feromonas actuaban mucho más rápida y fuertemente de lo que se imaginaba.

En un instante se detuvo. Había avanzado bastante. Rin le seguía de cerca.

El lugar era un claro, y podía ver cómodamente la luna.

Rin también se detuvo, manteniendo una distancia prudente a su señor. Definitivamente no tenía idea de qué cosa se estaría paseando por algún recóndito lugar de la mente del meticuloso youkai.

–Acércate. –ordenó.

Rin caminó con –aparente– calma. La vista era hermosa en ése lugar. Había estado ahí de tarde, a la puesta del sol. Nunca de noche, y menos con su amo.

Sesshoumaru-sama se dio la vuelta con lentitud tortuosa, mientras miraba intensamente a la menor, quien bajó apenada la mirada, al saberse incapaz de sostenérsela al taiyoukai.

Se fijó en que no llevaba ninguna de sus armas consigo. Simplemente el obi masculino del kimono violeta blancuzco, simplemente por ocupar su mente en algo menos vergonzoso.

De repente, sintió el tacto de las suaves yemas de los dedos de su señor, rozando su mentón.

Le obligó, al hacer un poco de fuerza, a que levantara la mirada, y se la dirigiese.

La chica obedeció apenada. Nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes desobedecer a su señor.

El Lord acercó su rostro muy lentamente al de Rin. –Me va a besar. –pensó enseguida.

La chica quedó expectante. El contacto nunca sucedió.

En cambio, el taiyoukai le olfateaba con insistencia. El aliento caliente del mayor golpeaba estridentemente la enfriada piel del cuello de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas.

Sesshoumaru-sama sonrió ante la expresión infantil de la joven, que reía tratando de controlarse, separándose para escrutarla mejor. Mejor dicho, para mofarse mejor, satisfecho por saber lo que producía en la chica.

¡Qué bizarra situación!

Parecía que el Lord quería jugar, eh. Ella también sabía cómo hacerlo.

Rin se incorporó y calmo, y le dedicó una mirada inocente a su señor, que le dejó desencajado y anonadado, al no saber su razón de ser.

Súbitamente se le lanzó con mucha fuerza a los brazos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, aprovechándose de que le había desencajado antes, provocando que hubiera tenido un traspié y caído.

Esto dejó más desencajado al Lord. –Los humanos sí que son seres extraños. –musitó para sí.

Rin se atrevió a abrazarse a su pecho, acostada sobre él, para después llevar una de sus manos a los cabellos del Lord, acariciándoles con suma delicadeza.

Moría de ganas de besarlo, pero aún podía esperar.

Sesshoumaru-sama sonrió para sí mismo. Era tan agradable el calor que emitía el cuerpo de la chica.

La tomó por la cintura con ambas manos, incorporándose aún sin soltarla. El Lord era un cabeza y media más alto que ella.

Se puso de pié, aún sosteniéndola en el aire. –Tú me perteneces. –le susurró con voz grave en el oído.

La piel de la chica se erizó completamente. Era increíble cómo era capaz de extasiarla solamente el oír la voz grave de su señor, susurrándole al oído.

El Lord también lo notó, y en respuesta, acercó su cuerpo al de la chica, chocando la espalda de la menor contra un árbol de tronco grueso, apoyando el peso de la jovencita contra la dura madera.

La chica gimió ante el contacto. A través de la tela, era capaz de sentir contra su muslo, el tamaño de la erección del taiyoukai.

Aprovechándose de ello, el Lord capturó los labios de la chica con los suyos propios, en un beso agresivo y expectante.

Rin suspiraba constantemente contra la boca del Lord, aumentando hasta niveles intangibles, la excitación en el hermoso demonio.

Entonces Sesshoumaru-sama soltó el fuerte agarre ejercido sobre las caderas de la humana, para dirigir sus garras hasta la cintura y aflojar un poco el obi, para poder acceder a los blanquecinos y firmes muslos de la chica.

Tomó ambas piernas de la chica, y las colocó a la altura de sus propias caderas, simulando embestidas sobre la tela, mientras la chica se ahogaba en sus propios gemidos; el Lord sostenía a la humana fuertemente desde la pelvis, empujándola hacia sí mismo con la punta de sus dedos, en aras de conseguir más cercanía.

Rin buscó los labios de su amante con desesperación, y le besó, mientras compartían una desatada batalla entre sus lenguas; mientras acariciaba con sus manos los platinados cabellos del Lord, y paseaba sus dedos desmesuradamente por la nuca.

De repente, Sesshoumaru-sama se detuvo un momento.

Deseaba tanto entrometerse en la chica, pero no en ése lugar. Entonces evocó el momento en que le dijo que no la tomaría en medio del bosque.

No la iba a tomar en medio del bosque.

Con rapidez dirigió sus manos a las piernas semi-descubiertas de la Rin, y la bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

La chica se estremeció levemente, y sufrió un mareo. Sus piernas temblaban, estaba descalzada y el suelo se sentía más frío que antes. Miró expectante al Lord, mientras arreglaba un poco la zona inferior del maltrecho kimono, y apretaba el obi que amenazaba con ceder.

Sesshoumaru-sama le sonrió cómplice. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, y empezó a caminar.

Rin se enojó, y le miró con fastidio evidente. Lástima, él le daba la espalda mientras se dirigía al palacio.

Rin bufó, pero caminó muy cerca de él.

No le dirigió la palabra, al menos los 20 minutos que tardaron en llegar a los dinteles del palacio.

Su rostro ardía, y su amo al parecer se había olvidado de su presencia.

Resignada a ir a su recámara, y avergonzada por todo cuanto sucedió en el claro, cambio el rumbo de sus pasos, con la mirada enterrada en el suelo. Se sentía usada, de alguna manera.

Avanzaba con la mirada perdida en sus pies, hasta tropezar con el Lord. No se había dado cuenta de que se había parado frente a ella, y no le permitía acceso al pasillo que le llevaba al segundo piso.

Rin se estremeció al sentir en calor en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru-sama, y no pudo evitar que su piel reaccionara ante ello.

El taiyoukai esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, de ésas que usualmente utilizaba al cazar una presa, o asesinar a alguien.

Entonces se acercó a la chica, y la tomó de la cintura.

Rin rechazó el contacto, y le dirigió una mirada odiosa. La perturbaba.

Sesshoumaru-sama la alzó a su estatura, y le dio un beso en los labios, el cuál Rin también amagó rechazar.

El Lord sonrió y la colocó sobre su hombro como un saco de alguna cosa pesada, aunque en realidad, le resultaba muy fácil cargar el peso de la menor. Era tan ligera tal cual una pluma lo sería.

Rin rechistó y pataleó. Inclusive dio pequeños golpes a la espalda del Lord, con sus manos empuñadas.

Al taiyoukai pareció no importarle, porque siguió caminando hasta que llegó a las compuertas de su propia habitación, y abriéndolas, se abrió paso entre el espacio, con la chica a cuestas.

La colocó sobre el suelo. Y se dispuso a ponerle tranca a los majestuosos dinteles.

La chica tenía un puchero, y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

¡Cuán infantil era su humana! Justo como una niñita pequeña.

–Mi Lord, ¿así que quiere jugar, no? –dijo en tono burlesco.

–No voy a jugar, Rin. –contestó igualmente. –No soy un ningún cachorro.

Rin apretó el cruce de sus brazos, afianzó el puchero, y se recostó en la pared derecha del pasillo.

Sesshoumaru-sama se acercó a la chica, con su mirada altiva y su porte elegante.

–¿Qué ocurre, Rin? –preguntó –increíblemente– con sorna.

La chica le miró con enojo fingido, y luego soltó sus brazos.

–Nada, mi Lord. –dijo. –Hace calor.

–Hum.

Rin guardó silencio, mientras su tez cambiaba a una curiosa.

–Ya sé que no es un cachorro, mi Lord. –dijo fijando severamente su vista en la entrepierna del mayor.

Sesshoumaru-sama se dio cuenta de la mirada lasciva que su joven humana le dirigía a su entrepierna, y se sintió insatisfecho.

Entonces volvió a apoderarse de la cintura de la menor, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Y la abrazó. La abrazó con mucha fuerza y devoción.

Rin correspondió al abrazo que le prodigaba su amo, extrañada, pero igualmente complacida.

Le resultaba la cosa más cómoda del mundo mantener cercanía al cuerpo fornido de Sesshoumaru-sama.

El Lord caminaba hacia atrás con Rin abrazada, atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

Entonces soltó el abrazo, y caminó hasta su futon, que tenía una altura considerable, y se sentó sobre el borde.

Hizo un gesto a Rin, para que la chica se acercara, entonces volvió a tomarla de la cintura, ésta vez, dispuesto a quitarle todas las capas de tela que se quisiera poner encima.

Habría sido más apropiado rasgarla toda, pero decidió remover pieza por pieza, con mucha lentitud.

Sabía de sobra que su humana estaba muy excitada, y era capaz de percibir, también, que su excitación aumentaba con cada gesto que él hacía. Deseaba hacerla alcanzar el punto más alto.

Tomó, con delicadeza impropia de él, el obi casi flojo de la cintura de la chica y lo terminó de desatar con lentitud y parsimonia, hasta que cayese al suelo, alrededor de la jovencita.

Rin le miraba ida. De su frente deslindaban algunas gotas de sudor.

Se levantó en un impulso, de pié frente a ella, haciéndola retroceder.

Con sus manos abiertas acaricio ambos pechos de la chica, por encima de la tela.

El primer impulso de Rin fue detener las manos del Lord, pero instantáneamente llevó sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, y las dejó quietas.

Sesshoumaru-sama sonreía con cada acción precipitada de la chica. Acariciaba con insistencia y suavidad cada seno. Los pezones erectos de la chica se marcaron enseguida entre las manos del Lord.

Entonces, conseguido ya su cometido, se dispuso a quitarle de encima la yukata, llevando sus manos desde los senos hasta la clavícula, y empujando hacia atrás la pesada tela.

Sesshoumaru-sama le escrutó con fiereza.

A través del nagajuban podía ver perfectamente cómo se marcaban los pezones erectos de la chica. Ello le generó desenfreno total.

Con sus garras afiladas rompió la tela, con mucha precisión. Rin dio un respingo.

Urdimbres de tela rasgada caían con ligereza sobre el suelo del habitáculo.

Sesshoumaru-sama obedecía a sus instintos, después de todo.

Y parecía querer devorarle con la mirada.

Rin se sonrojó a sobremanera, y por instinto llevó sus brazos a sus pechos descubiertos, viéndose impedida por las fuertes manos del Lord, y su mirada cargada de una cantidad de expresiones nunca antes vistas por ella.

Entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que la situación era muy injusta. El Lord había rasgado su ropa, y dejado desnuda en cuestión de segundos, mientras que él mismo se encontraba completamente vestido.

Sesshoumaru-sama miró con curiosidad al rostro de la chica, quien le miraba intensamente.

–Mi Lord. –el aludido le miró a los ojos. –No tocará mi cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru-sama contrajo el rostro de una manera indescriptible.

–Hasta que no me permita tocar el suyo. –entonces sonrió.

Rin se acercó con lentitud al mayor, acariciándole el rostro con su mano derecha, mientras permitía que sus senos se contrajeran contra el fornido pecho de su amo.

El Lord soltó un pequeño gruñido. Nunca le había oído hacerlo de esa manera.

Aquello la instó a continuar.

Llevó sus manos al obi masculino, y lo desató con facilidad. Inmediatamente procedió a desvestir a su amo de la fina prenda, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Una vez más dejó caer su mandíbula en un deje de asombro. En aquella ocasión no le había visto en luz, y se había anonadado.

Ahora, a la tersa luz de la lámpara de papel, se sorprendió doblemente de ser capaz de ver tanta belleza contenida.

Ahí estaba ella, con su mandíbula desencajada, mirando embelesada el torso del taiyoukai quien le miraba con gracia debido a la expresión que la chica había puesto.

Entonces puso sus manos sobre las de ella, en un afán por hacerla volver al lugar en el que se encontraban en el momento, porque ella aparentaba estar en quién sabe cuál confín del mundo.

Las tomó y las dirigió hasta el nudo del hakama, pero la chica le retiró las manos, y procedió a desatar el nudo con suavidad.

No era su intención lucir como una tonta ante su amo, aunque estuviera luchando contra el nudo. Y al parecer el nudo parecía ganarle la batalla, porque le estaba costando desatarlo.

Sesshoumaru-sama dirigió su mirada a la chica, quien se movía casi violentamente en orden de desatar el bendito nudo. Sus pechos se movían al ritmo de sus intentos por desatarlo.

Sus mirada se perdió en el vaivén continuo de los senos de Rin, a disposición de la tenue luz que alumbraba. se

No se había dado cuenta cómo había crecido su pequeña niña humana. Sus senos eran vastos, firmes, y redondos. Muy apropiados para ser agarrados por sus manos.

Gotas de sudor recorrían ya la piel desnuda y pálida de la jovencita.

Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de la chica y las retiró, justo como ella lo había hecho.

–Es obvio que no tienes experiencia. –dijo. Rin le miró tosca. –Éste Sesshoumaru te enseñará.

Entonces haló y en un momento desató el nudo. La chica le miró con enojo. Enojo que se perdió al caer el hakama al suelo.

–Eso… -musitaba. Sesshoumaru-sama le miró expectante, con una ceja visiblemente levantada.

Rin escrutaba su pene erecto como si nunca hubiera visto uno. ¡Claro! Nunca había visto uno.

Se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, desviando la mirada.

–Hum. ¿Sucede algo, Rin?

La menor negó con la cabeza, con los ojos apretados con fuerza, y aún cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos.

Al taiyoukai le hizo gracia ver las reacciones de la chica.

Tomó las manos de Rin, de nuevo, y las alejó de su rostro.

Rin se encontró con la mirada ámbar del Lord, y pareció olvidar lo demás.

Sesshoumaru-sama le miraba con templanza y calma, aún sin ocultar lo excitado que se encontraba. En realidad comprendía que reaccionara así, y le hacía gracia la inocencia de su protegida.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas y gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello y se perdían en el escote de sus senos. Sesshoumaru-sama inmortalizó ésa imagen en su mente por siempre.

La chica se abrazó a él, manteniendo cierta distancia, que él no toleró y acortó por completo.

Pudo sentir cómo la piel de la joven se erizaba al contacto con la suya, y sonrió de pura satisfacción.

Rin tembló cuando el Lord la apegó más a él. Pudo sentir _aquello_ caliente y palpitante contra su vientre, lo que le provocó descargas por todo el cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru-sama gruñó al contacto de los pezones de la chica contra su piel.

La excitación de ambos crecía considerablemente.

Rin buscó seguridad en los labios del Lord, que se estremeció un poco al sentir cómo los senos de ella se aplastaban –ahora– contra su piel, mientras besaba con vehemencia los labios de la menor.

Entonces Sesshoumaru-sama se dio la vuelta, abrazado de ella, y se recostó sobre la cama.

Rin suspiró profundamente cuando la colosal erección de su amante rozó sin querer su intimidad, y no pudo evitar suspirar fuertemente cuando sintió cómo el Lord introdujo su seno derecho dentro de su boca.

El taiyoukai parecía devorarla. Succionaba con fuerza el pezón erecto, mientras acariciaba desmesuradamente al otro.

Estrujaba con sutileza, pero firmemente, el pecho libre entre sus manos, mientras Rin le regalaba un concierto de suspiros que parecían enloquecerlo. Aún más, cuanto empezó a turnarse, de un pecho al otro.

Constantemente levantaba la mirada, sólo para ver como la cabeza platinada del mayor se movía sobre sus pechos. Entonces tuvo el impulso de acariciarle los cabellos, pero se deshizo de esa idea al percibir el sendero de besos húmedos que su amo marcaba sobre su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre.

¿Para qué negarlo? En ése momento, Rin entró en pánico. La sensación en su abdomen era tan deliciosa, que no parecía soportarla.

Rin apretó sus piernas con fuerza.

Sesshoumaru se incorporó, y se colocó frente a las piernas de la chica. Ella instantáneamente doblo ambas piernas, aún apretándolas.

Miraba con insistencia a su amo, cómo buscando respuesta a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Sesshoumaru colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas dobladas de la chica, en un intento por abrirlas, pero ella las mantenía fuertemente contraídas.

Sesshoumaru le miró comprensivamente.

–Ábrelas, Rin.

La chica bajo la mirada, y se quedó callada.

Sesshoumaru-sama sonrió, y se acercó hasta tocar sus labios. Entonces Rin le miró de nuevo, y se encontró con la mirada segura de su señor.

Su vientre palpitaba internamente, estaba muy excitada.

Sesshoumaru-sama volvió a su lugar, y acarició los muslos de la chica con suavidad. Posó las manos en sus rodillas, y las separó lentamente.

Rin no se perdía de mirar ninguna de las acciones de su señor. Casi podía asegurar que Sesshoumaru-sama le miraba con cierta lascivia.

Apretó sus ojos al sentir como su amo exploraba con su lengua húmeda la entrada de su intimidad, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus caderas. Rin no pudo evitar soltar un gemido tras otro.

Sesshoumaru lamía con experiencia su clítoris –también erecto– con éxtasis marcado en la mirada. Quería provocarle un orgasmo a la chica, que había empezado a contorsionar su torso en arqueadas.

Pronto, retiró su boca de la vagina de la chica, y empezó a presionar su clítoris con uno de sus dedos. La chica arqueaba más su espalda, y se halaba de la frazada del futon, desordenándolo por completo.

Sonrió complacido al ver a su joven humana contorsionándose por el placer que él y solo él sería capaz de provocarle.

Y si alguna vez ella se convertía en la mujer de otro hombre, siempre le compararía con él y las experiencias que compartiría, y todo lo que le enseñaría.

Gruñó de enojo y celos. Rin era su mujer, nunca de nadie más.

Dejó el clítoris de la chica. Rin le miró con reproche, pero pronto fue acallado cuando sintió un dedo invadirle.

El Lord introducía y extraía con rapidez su dedo índice dentro de la vagina húmeda de su mujer humana. La chica se contorsionaba agresivamente.

Entonces introdujo otro, y al ver lo estrecha que era su cavidad, otro más.

La chica lanzó un grito ahogado por el placer. Su cuerpo temblaba a sobremanera. El sudor inundaba toda su piel, y Sesshoumaru-sama la profanaba con tres de sus dedos.

De un momento a otro, sintió una gran descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo con rapidez y pesadumbre. El Lord extrajo sus dedos, y los reemplazó con su lengua.

Sesshoumaru sabía que Rin acababa de tener un orgasmo. Degustó con gusto los fluidos de la chica, que jadeaba y tenía la mirada perdida.

El dolor en su entrepierna era insoportable.

Entonces se acercó, y Rin entornó su mirada hacia él, que le enseñaba los tres dedos con que le había penetrado.

Rin le miró fijamente, mientras él se relamía los dedos frente a ella, quien, avergonzada, bajó la mirada.

Su señor se fijó en aquello, e inmediatamente buscó sus labios. Quería que la joven probara un poco de su propio sabor. Sabor que el conservaba en sus boca, y que nunca olvidaría.

Rin se incorporó, aún con su señor encima, hasta quedar sentados encima del futon.

La jovencita le dedicó una mirada de amor al Lord, quien le miró con complacimiento.

La chica se lanzó de nuevo a los brazos del Lord. Estaba compungida, sí, pero no lo suficiente. Sesshoumaru-sama se recostó sobre ella y le besó con pasión, cuidando de no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo, pero no contaba con que Rin se aprovecharía de su cuidado para cambiar posiciones.

Así, dieron una vuelta entera sobre el futon, hasta que Rin quedó sobre su cuerpo, y se incorporó con suavidad sobre su abdomen. Los fluidos húmedos de la chica mojaban la piel del mayor. El Lord le miraba expectante.

–Mi Lord, es mi turno.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con molestia, su erección estaba resultándole dolorosa. Aún así, colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, apretándolas con un poco de fuerza.

Rin se acercó a los labios del Lord, y pasó su lengua por encima de ellos, hasta el mentón.

Descendió hasta su cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos por la tersa piel del mayor, como él lo había hecho con ella.

Aunque no tuviera experiencia, sabía que a su amo le gustaba aquello.

No emitiría aquellos gruñidos graves, si no fuera así.

Con sus manos tocó todo su abdomen marcado y firme, provocándole escalofríos al mayor, esforzándose por agradarle y disfrutando de la vista.

Descendió por su abdomen, y quedó paralizada cuando detalló las dimensiones del hinchado falo de su amo. Ella buscó su mirada. No sabía qué hacer.

Sesshoumaru-sama se incorporó, y le miró fijamente.

–Introdúcelo en tu boca. –el Lord entendió la pregunta tácita de la chica, y optó por evitarle la vergüenza de preguntarle: ¿qué hago ahora?

Con lentitud, Rin lo introdujo en su boca. Sesshoumaru-sama soltó un gruñido más sonoro, lo que le advirtió a la chica que lo que hacía le provocaba placer a su amo.

Lo que encontró sorprendente fue que a ella le producía placer chupar aquello tan grande.

El Lord amagó embestidas, como en aquella ocasión en el claro, intentando que la chica no se atragantara con su erecta humanidad.

Aquello era tan placentero, que no supo en qué momento empezó a empujar la cabeza de su humana contra su falo.

El éxtasis era total, estaba alcanzando el límite de su excitación.

–Rin, retírate. –advirtió entre gemidos.

La chica reaccionó dudosa, pero obedeció.

Unos momentos después, se vino con potencia sobre el pecho de la chica, dejando su cuerpo caer pesadamente hacia atrás.

Rin aparentemente no comprendía lo que había sucedido, lo sabía por la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

–¿Por qué?

–No me vendría dentro de tu boca, no eres mi prostituta. –la chica le miró interrogante.

–A demás, no creo que te resultara agradable beber mi semen la primera vez.

La chica bajó la mirada, y no dijo más nada. Se ruborizó agresivamente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Sesshoumaru-sama se incorporó hasta sentarse, justo como su humana estaba, y le escrutó un momento.

Entonces retiró con sus manos el semen de los pechos de la chica, que le miraba con curiosidad amarilla.

–Y no lo haré, a menos que tú lo quieras. –y capturó con fiereza los labios de la menor.

La tomó por la cintura con cuidado, y la sentó sobre sus piernas, de manera que su falo pudiera rozar la entrada de su vagina.

Rin dejó escapar un gemido, mientras se aferraba a las espalda de su señor.

Entonces se dio un poco la vuelta, y la recostó sobre la cama. Besó sus labios, y luego sus senos, mientras acariciaba de nueva cuenta el clítoris de la chica.

La excitación volvía a crecer en ambos.

Rin pensó en no quedarse atrás, y aunque le resultaba algo complicado, se las arregló para tomar entre sus manos el –de nuevo– hinchado y erecto falo de Sesshoumaru-sama y empezar a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo con ambas manos, sacándole al Lord más de tres gemidos.

Entonces él se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, mientras acomodaba su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Rin.

La cavidad de Rin era tan estrecha… ¡¿Oh, cómo se sentiría estar dentro de ella?

La chica buscó su mirada enseguida, al sentir aquello palpitante y caliente tan cerca de sí.

–Sesshoumaru-sama… Es que…

–¿Qué sucede, Rin?

–Es muy grande, mi Lord. –decía apenada, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

–Hum. Pararé en cuanto me lo pidas.

La chica asintió contra su pecho, y él dio por hecho que ésa era la autorización que necesitaba.

Bajó su mano hasta alcanzar su erecta hombría, y se ayudó a introducirse en la cavidad de ella.

Rin ahogó un pequeño grito, pero no le dijo que se detuviera.

Entonces el Lord empezó a embestirle suavemente, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que sintió aquella delgada película de piel que catalogaba a su hermosa humana como una mujer virgen. Tomó ambas manos de Rin, y embistió con fuerza, mientras que la chica apretaba con dureza sus manos.

La chica sintió un dolor profundo y punzante, pero excitante a la vez. Un hilo de sangre se coló entre sus piernas, y fue a dar a las sábanas blancas del futon del Lord.

Quiso permanecer inmóvil hasta que su humana se acostumbrara a su intromisión dentro de su cuerpo, cuando ella empezó a moverse. Entonces él sonrió complacido, y empezó a embestirla duro.

La delicadeza nunca había sido una de sus mayores virtudes.

Rin enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Lord. Con cada estocada, tenía la sensación de que su amo le haría partir en dos, lo que no significaba que no experimentara el placer más grande que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sesshoumaru-sama embestía duro y profundo, y ella enterraba sus uñas en la fornida espalda del Lord, en tanto suspiraba y gemía contra los labios del mayor.

Entraba y salía de su cuerpo, al principio con molestia de parte de ella, y luego, acompañado por los gemidos de la chica que le incitaban a darle más duro.

En un momento del acto, Sesshoumaru-sama salió, y tomó las piernas de la chica. Las levantó hasta que las dejó descansando encima de sus hombros. La penetración resultaba más profunda si lo hacía de ésa manera.

Rin sentía ése cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, tan delicioso.

En aquella posición, su señor embestía lentamente y con más fuerza que antes. Sentía que casi que le era posible tocar el cielo con cada estocada, más fuerte que la anterior.

Como si la punta del miembro de Sesshoumaru-sama tocara el fin de su cavidad. Era como el paraíso.

Entonces, Sesshoumaru-sama salió de ella, y le recostó sobre el futon, para volver a empezar a penetrarla.

Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor del futon, cuando intercambiaron papeles, aún sin dejar de penetrarla.

Rin quedó sentada sobre las caderas del Lord, sonrojada, húmeda y excitada.

Sesshoumaru-sama la tomó de las caderas, y la incitó a realizar un movimiento circular sobre él.

La chica comprendió, y buscó apoyo colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen del Lord, mientras se meneaba en forma circular, auto penetrándose, gimiendo, y arrancándole gruñidos bajos al Lord, mientras éste acariciaba sus senos con ambas manos.

La chica fue arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de su amo. El placer que recorría su cuerpo era único e inexplicable. El calor en su vientre, la presión en su cavidad, las pulsaciones del miembro de su señor.

Sesshoumaru contrajo su rostro por el placer. Pronto se vendría, no quería hacerlo en ésa posición, así que tomó a la chica por la cintura y la abrazó hacia él.

Se dio una vuelta, quedando sobre ella, mientras le besaba los labios con dureza y fogaje, sin dejar de embestirla.

Rin contrajo su rostro también. Aquellas explosiones que recorrieron su cuerpo hace unos momentos volvieron a aparecer. Las descargas eléctricas circularon a través de sus músculos. Entonces tuvo su segundo orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru-sama lo tuvo algunas embestidas después.

Rin sentía como el semen caliente de su amo le recorría las entrañas como la sangre recorre a las venas. El peso de Sesshoumaru-sama le aplastaba el cuerpo, la frazada absorbía todo el sudor, y fue testigo de todo cuanto pasó en ése lugar ésa noche.

Cerró los ojos. Y entonces tocó el cielo.

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición, con los labios juntos, pero sin moverse, capturados por la ola de placer que les recorrió, y agotados por tanto ajetreo.

Sesshoumaru-sama, después de un rato, salió de Rin, y se dejó caer a un lado del futon, mirándola con satisfacción.

–Rin. –llamó.

–¿Mi Lord?

–Duerme. –ordenó, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, con la cabeza recostada encima de sus pechos.

–Me aplasta, mi Lord. –se quejó, con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su cabello. –No importa, quiero dormir así.

Rin sonrió, y cerró los ojos.


End file.
